Time to Get Merry
by earthycashew
Summary: "I-I was just a kid" She coughed through her tears. "Barely entering the world as an adult but you all wanted me to represent your entire race" She buried her face further into the sweet smell of his jacket, finding comfort in this gesture. It'd been 5 years since she set them free, but also since she left them. Eventual Frans. Chapters (not) daily lol. Female/ Adult Frisk.
1. As

**Time to Get Merry Ch 1**

 _Author's Notes Below_

 _ **Edit 12/23/2018** Wow this chapter had an accessive amount of prepositions, like... wow lol. So I tried to clean the chapter up a bit, though a little shorter now, hopefully, it's not as painful to read now lol. _

* * *

It was overcast with dark gray clouds suffocating any rays of sunlight. Rain softly patted against the window of Frisk's apartment, the soft _tink tink_ provided her peace as she snacked on low-calorie popcorn.

When thunder sounded off across the sky, she jumped slightly. The episode of the show she was watching was timing out to the credits, and she took this time to look back at her drying canvas. It's bright colors contrasting the storm going on outside.

She pulled her warm tea closer to her to take a sip. She was thankful it was only Friday and she was lucky enough to have the weekend off. She instinctively reached her hand into the bowl and grabbed another handful of popcorn as the next episode began. While she had plans to go out today, the show played on with her eyes glued to the screen.

The wood in the fireplace crackled softly, startling her from her thoughts. She lazily rose from the love seat to give the fire a few pokes, attempting to burn the wood inside a little bit longer.

She looked up when she heard her phone go off on the table. She placed the tool back in its designated spot before heading to the kitchen to get another snack. She grumbled in slight annoyance when the notification sounded off a few more times. With can opener in hand, she waltzed over to answer the phone.

The text read, _Frisk! Help!_ In all caps. Her fingers fumbled with her passcode. "Why would she text me if something was wrong" She spoke to herself, the worry spreading through her body as she hit _call_ over her friend's name.

"Hello?! Frisk is that you?"

"I called you..." Frisk clarified.

"... so ..."

"..." Frisk was quiet for a moment. "Yes, it's Frisk..." Frisk laughed for a moment. "So, Is everything okay?"

" _No!_ Everything is not okay..." Her friend paused, "I just realized what day it is and I don't like you being alone. Are _you_ okay..?"

"Huh? Oh my word, Clare ... you're being silly. Yes, I'm okay" She replied as she poped her cell phone into the crook of her neck and ventured to the window.

Frisk hesitated for a moment as she walked up to the glass, as if the mountain was going to magically show up. She shook her head, realizing how silly she was being. _I mean, that's why I got this apartment. Well, one of the reasons_.

She would be lying if she said it wasn't the main reason she had turned down the other places. Why did all the major apartment complexes have to face one way? It made no sense.

What was the big deal today? It was the 5th anniversary which wasn't that big of a deal ... Right? She pursed her lips, _A_ _nd to think it's been 3 years and I almost forgot that the anniversary was today-_

"Frisk!" Clare's voice broke the silence. Looking down, Frisk realized she had a vise grip on the can opener in her hand. "Frisk, you there?"

"Uhm... W-where did you say we were meeting for coffee?" Frisk suddenly asked, realizing a few tears had slipped out by accident.

"I didn't but we are now, Slopees coffee on Canter in 10 minutes. Don't be late, okay?" Clare asked with a mild tease.

"Sounds good," Frisk said not catching her banter and quickly hung up. She put the utensil away, realizing her appetite had vanished. She went to splash water on her face as she changed out of her sweatpants and pulled her hair up in a lazy bun before grabbing her car keys to leave.

 _They say time heals all wounds... guess time and I are still working on our arrangement._

* * *

 ** _Author's Notes_**

 _Chapters will vary in size just fyi. HIIIIII. Guess what this is? A Christmas advent story piece hopefully! My goal is to post a chapter a day up until either christmas or until new years. Fingers crossed. I'm posting this chapter early, so expect chapter 2 on Dec 2._ _Yes, I'm still working on my other Undertale Fic, inspiration has slowed down some and I found this piece I made years ago and thought it would be a fun break so please enjoy :p_

 _Also, I was going to just use Starbucks instead of some made up name "Slopees" but eh I didn't. Not a big deal but not the hugest fan of the name Slopees either lolol_

 _ **Social**_

 _Twitter, Tumblr, Twitch, and Ko-fi under EarthyC_ _ashew_

 ** _Credits_**

 _Undertale belongs to Toby Fox_


	2. You

**Time to get Merry Ch 2**

 _Author's Notes Below_

* * *

Around 20 minutes had passed before her car pulled into the coffee shop's parking lot. She took her usual spot by the north wing exit. By "usual," she'd only parked there three other times. It was far enough from the entrance that everybody else parked elsewhere leaving this spot open ... y'know for oddballs like herself. After locking the car, she tossed the keys into her tan shoulder bag and quickly made her way inside.

Clare was sitting off to one side with two coffees at the table but she was consumed with one, taking pictures of it with her phone. It took her moment to notice Frisk, but as soon as she did her eyes lit up. Clare scooted the other coffee towards her as she sat down.

"Liking any of the new filters since the update?" Frisk chuckled as she took a drink from her paper cup. She eyed the back of Clare's phone waiting for her to turn it and show her the final product of blur effects and saturation.

"Eh.. I mean yeah kinda, but what does it matter, it's not like anyone really enjoys knowing we're drinking coffee on a Friday afternoon. I'm sure everyone's getting ready for dates or whatever." She chuckled while rolling her eyes.

Frisk pursed her lips together as it registered who she was talking about, "Don't say that, that guy was a piece of work. You were being too nice sticking with him as long as you did"

Clare looked down for a moment as she knit her eyebrows together. Not a moment later, She looked back up at Frisk, and wanting to get off that topic she bounced back with, "So you never finished telling me about that hunk from the uh ... Underfell-

Frisk smirked, " You mean Under-"

"Underground" Clare interrupted Frisk. "see Frisk? Told you, I remember! It's not like you ever tell me about them anyway"

"Eh.. there's just not much to say.." Frisk half lied. She looked away from her friend and her eyes landed on the barista behind the counter. He was slipping a coffee up onto its polished surface and calling someone's name.

"Pfft, not much to say cause you're too busy eyeing Mr. Coffee man" She teased.

"Oh yes, you caught me" Frisk chuckled lightly. "Besides, You know how it goes. It's just one more year to add on.. nothing will change this year just like the last four.." Frisk started, "It just _happens_ to be the anniversary today, no one even knows that except me ..." She rolled her eyes.

" -and me, that's pretty great right" Clare teased matter of factly.

"..." Frisk smiled thankfully at her friend but paused after a moment. "Come on, let's go sit outside, it's getting stuffy in here"

They gathered their things and after getting brown paper holders for their cups, they headed outside to sit at one of the many covered tables. Traffic zoomed by in front of them, a waist-high brick wall and a sidewalk being the only thing standing in their way.

"I think you feel like you have to hold onto all of this by yourself but you don't have to. Even though you don't tell me anything, I'm here carrying some invisible unknown weight. Knowing there is something bothering you, I can't help but feel bad because there isn't anything I can do"

Frisk let her head drop, not prepared to hear that. "I ... Thank you, Clare."

"Well, I-

"I mean it" She looked up. "Thank you. You're right, I should talk about it. I will I promise, just not right now okay?"

Clare cocked her head to the side, not able to hide the smirk on her face, "I'm holding you to that, but okay I agree, not today. Something more positive maybe?"

"So many college deadlines am I right?"

"That's... a great start" Clare laughed. "You are one stubborn mule when it comes to calendars too" She kept going.

Frisk giggled at this. "Yeah I know, more than my own good sometimes. I have been really stressed by school lately ... I have a huge project next week! I am determined _not_ to stress until Monday but ..." She rubbed her temples together in frustration.

"Oooh that's right, they hooked you up with Liam right?" At this, both girls busted out laughing. The whole class was to work in pairs for this project and presentations began next week. It had been a long week for Frisk, she was gladly pushing off any thoughts of the presentation for the time being.

"Yeah.. what a week right?" Frisk chuckled a little bit. "Don't you have a big exam coming up too?" Frisk inquired and swirled her straw around at an attempt to recollect some of the caramel that had sunk to the bottom.

"Eh.. my classes don't work like that" Clare replied giving Frisk a look. "You know that.."

"I know.. you just never tell me anything about your classes, so I mean how can I _not_ think stuff, you're sending secret nuclear war codes to other countries aren't you?"

Clare looked genuinely shocked and held her hand to her chest in surprise. "Frisk, how could you give me away like that." She lifted up one side of the collar of her shirt, "Psst, come in agent 2, the mission's been _compromised_ "

"Noooo, You can't move _again_ " Frisk whined in a joking manner.

"..." Clare grew suddenly quiet at this, letting her shirt go.

"Sorry, that was too far I know" Frisk apologized. The joke had slipped out as merely playful banter but as soon as she said it she realized it might not have been appropriate. Clare still wasn't ready for jokes about that subject.

"It's fine, but for that, you'll have to leave the country once I relocate, or else" Clare finished and slid her thumb across her neck in a _or else_ motion.

"Any other demands, I feel like leaving the country wouldn't be quite enough" Frisk inquired with a smirk.

"hmm... No you're right, leaving the country wouldn't be enough, I need something else" Clare put her hand up under her chin in deep thought. Her eyes lit up almost instantly when a thought came to her. "Oh! You also owe me that hunks number whenever that's .. like possible, _whatever_ you know what I mean"

"The barista?! But he's right inside just go-

"No! You _know_ who I'm talking about" Clare pointed her Slopees stir stick at Frisk accusingly.

"..." Frisk was quiet for a moment, "Oh! ..." but then stopped as she realized it probably wasn't the other guy she was thinking of. There were a few guys from her psychology that Clare kept bugging her about, and Frisk will admit a few them were not bad to look at either. Something completely different crossed her mind but surely she didn't mean, "Wait... _Sans_?!" She couldn't remember the last time she actually said any of their names. It felt foreign like it didn't belong there. Like it didn't even belong as a thought in her head, an unlearned language. Clare had never spoken their names, though Frisk had only mentioned like four of them to her. Even then, she usually curbed the subject away as soon as she could.

"Yup"

"Oh Clare get out of here, and for the record, I never called him a _hunk_. I've told you before I was a kid back then-"

"No, _I'm_ calling him a hunk" Clare cut her off with a satisfied smirk.

"..." Frisk just stared for a moment, "Okay, _fine_ it's a deal" she continued, "Only!" Frisk placed her clenched fist on the table as joking emphasis, "As long as I am allowed to move to, say Canada, no restrictions on where I'd have to relocate y'know. _Completely_ my choice" Frisk warned.

Clare waved her off. "I _guess_ that works"

Frisk chuckled some more. "You must have some pull to be able to tell the government where someone that ratted out your secret mission is going to reloca-" Frisk looked down at the ground. "Do you feel th-

"Yes" Clare interrupted as if on queue, looking at the ground as well. They both felt a small shaking beneath them.

"I think it's getting worse" Frisk felt her heartbeat going up with concern. "Is this what a bad earthquake feels like"

"We don't get earthquakes here" Clare replied quietly when she noticed the ground vibrations getting stronger.

"Okay, I wasn't the only one with that thought then" Frisk noted.

Small wisps of dust kicked up from the dirt as the ground shook harder.

"I don't know what to do, at least if it's a tornado, you get in a ditch and lie down or get in a tub" Frisk replied perplexed. They were both standing up by this point and were a little ways away from the building to prevent any injuries from falling objects. They struggled to maintain footing once it started getting stronger.

"Well aren't you calm" Clare replied looking pretty anxious. She was surprised at how level-headed her friend was acting but maybe they had earthquakes in the underground so this kind of phenomenon wasn't that new to her.

A few people from inside the coffee shop were looking through the windows outside, wondering what was going on.

"How long is this going to- "Clare stopped mid-sentence when the ground suddenly stopped. Everything went still again and the shaking disappeared completely.

"That's how long" Frisk replied, all of the sudden, noticing that both of their cups at fallen over and were lying on the ground now, along with their phones.

"Look!" Clare exclaimed and Frisk jerked her head in the direction Clare was pointing. "Isn't that your _mountain_?" She asked.

"..." Frisk didn't say anything when she noticed that the mountain Clare was pointing at was suddenly shrouded in gray clouds. Extremely large thick clouds that covered the mountain halfway to the top, leaving it completely opaque. Lightning strikes bounced through the clouds with an angry dance, and the rain around them began to get heavier.

* * *

 ** _Author's Notes_**

 _Eh nothin' to say today. Oh wait I lied, yes Clare got emotional, hmmmmm I wonder why? Will it be explained later, maybeee_

 _5 followers on the first chapter, you guys are killin' me! Thank you so much, whether you stay or not, thanks again!_

 ** _Comments_**

 _Olivia the Nerd- You are indeed my first reviewer! I honestly wasn't expecting reviews already tbh! :O So thanks first of all! Well, I'm hoping with the release of Delta-Rune some more people might get back into the fandom I just hope the toxic side of the fandom doesn't scare them away lol. Uhm, I do like FNAF but not enough to really get into the FF part of it but thanks for posting this, hopefully, someone else passing by might see it and check them out. A good fanfic can be hard to find sometimes._

 _Second part- :O I was a little surprised by this comment as I re-read back through my story a couple of times before posting but low and behold there were some grammar mistakes dang it lol. Okay, well... shoot, I'll go back through and try to correct everything. xD_

 _ **Social**_

 _Twitter, Tumblr, Twitch, and Ko-fi under EarthyC_ _ashew_

 ** _Credits_**

 _Undertale belongs to Toby Fox_


	3. Can

**_Tis the Season Ch 3_**

 _Author's notes below_

* * *

"It'll snow tomorrow if it keeps this up" Clare mused.

Frisk was still staring at the mountain though. Had the ground shaken because of the mountain? That didn't make any sense though, unless.. maybe there was a war going on? Had the underground turned against each other? As confusing as this all was, Clare was right, they didn't get earthquakes. Her stomach was suddenly upset, nausea rising up in her stomach, but she kept thinking-

 _What if ...?_ Frisk shook her head. _He's fine, they all are, you're being_ _overprotective,_ She chastised herself for even thinking of him.

"Frisk, Earth to Frisk, _hellooo_?" Clare interrupted Frisk's thoughts and Frisk turned back around to face her. Clare seemed to be asking more questions but Frisk couldn't make it out at that point.

"I'm good" She managed.

"Oh really, you really want that to be the answer to the question I just asked you" Clare smirked.

"Wait what did you ask, I- I didn't hear you for some reaso-"

"Oh no no, you already said it, _written in stone_ , I'm afraid" Clare continued, her smirk growing.

"Clare you can't _do_ that to meeeee" She whined with a laugh.

"Then tell me why you were staring at your mountain for so long, what's going on in there?" Clare pressed, pointing to her friend's cranium.

"That's not _my_ mountain, and I don't know honestly, but it has never been covered in.. weird gray clouds like that, I don't know.."

"You think it means something? I mean they're not underground anymore so they shouldn't be in danger right?" Clare picking up their cups from the ground and walking to the door to throw them away.

"To be honest, _no ..._ I mean some of them still live at the bast of the mountain, though" Frisk answered truthfully. "I mean we've been hitting record highs and lows this year, maybe we've finally pushed mother nature too far" She continued, shrugging one of her shoulders.

"... " Clare cocked an eyebrow as she sat back down.

"Well, we don't know what that was, we're just assuming it was an earthquake. I'm not making any assumptions until more information comes out, and you know within the next couple of hours we're going to be getting a lot of that, everywhere" Frisk finished.

"True, and we don't normally get snow this time of year, but we might now" Clare quipped noticing the odd drop in temperature combined with the still, overcast sky.

After this, the girls traversed through some small talk but with the sudden event, they found themselves more distracted than anything. The early evening drew upon them and they decided they'd both had enough for one day. Towards the end of their coffee outing, they'd both ended up on their phone looking for updates with Clare adding sarcastic comments whenever something new popped up.

Frisk pulled her shoulder bag up off of the ground and began rummaging to find her car keys. "The media still doesn't know what to call it. Political officials are pretty quiet too" She briefly gestured to her phone. The Police had at least broken the silence but just to admit they too were still looking for answers. Only time would tell what the phenomenon had been.

Clare nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, I think I've talked enough for the both of us and then some" She joked, and cocked her head to the side, an exaggerated smile plastered on it.

"Yes, always just chatting away, never allowing anyone their fair input" Frisk teased and lightly elbowed Clare.

"Well I need people with decent input first" Clare quipped and pushed her chair up under the table. Both girls went on for some time as they walked past the coffee shop and walked to the end of the parking lot. Both cars were parked relatively near one another.

"One day I'm going to park there so you're forced to actually pick another spot. I'll be sipping coffee inside just watching you circle the parking lot in confusion" Clare snickered.

"You wouldn't dare" Frisk seemed genuinely surprised. "Remind me to stay _off_ your hit list" Frisk retorted.

"Don't compromise my mission and we won't need to go there then." Clare hugged her friend and they waved to each other as they headed to their respective vehicles.

"Well as long as, if I do, they get you a decent car then I might make the sacrifice" Frisk replied.

"Oh it's only broken down 3 times this week, that's an all-time low" Clare laughed, "Text me when you get home"

"You too" Frisk hollered back and finally climbed inside. She turned on the car and turned down the radio. Her mind wondered for a second to the large rumbling just a few hours ago, but a honk from behind interrupted her thoughts. Her heart skipped a beat as she shot her head up to see what was going on.

"Oh my gosh _Clareeee_.." Frisk rolled her eyes when Clare waved to her in the rear view mirror before pulling out into traffic and heading home.

She wanted to get home too, she was feeling pretty exhausted from the day but she also felt better now that she'd had some company too. With her lights turning on, she too headed out onto the road to go home.

Traffic was a little worse than what she had expected at that hour, but it at least allowed her some time to flip through the radio, hoping to find out more about earlier. Like she'd figured, all the stations she'd come across were just airing witness testimonies describing the event. Nothing new was being added to the story.

It was some public radio with a rather monotone voice but at the moment, they seemed to be trying to rationalize the situation. She was presenting historical events that had been similar to this one, highlighting particularly disturbing similarities.

She rested her hand over the radio dial as she listened intently, but without meaning to, her finger passed over the skip button and the next station started coming through her speakers.

She sighed in frustration, but as she went to press the back button, she stopped in her tracks when a rather angry voice belted out prejudice against monsters. Just after that, another voice interrupted with, "Hold on hold on, I'm telling you man, it's them _monsters_ " the voice continued and without meaning to, her hand pulled away from the radio. It almost felt like she was listening in on a private conversation that wasn't meant to be on the air.

"Yeah man, didn't you hear the old wise tales, when humans pushed the monsters down into mountains after that big war?" The man continued. Frisk hadn't blinked since he started talking. "I mean _sure_ they're on the surface thanks to that kid, but... it still hasn't been _great_ for them y'know? I bet- I bet they've had enough, and they want to wreak _havoc_ on all humani- Alrighty then, while we at Hidden News appreciate your insightful input Mr. Tinkston, I'm afraid we must head to our sponsors-

"SHIT" Frisk gasped when she heard a piercing noise to her left and right. She jerked her head up in time to slam on the breaks.

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes**_

 _Eyooooo, I'm only 2 chapters behind now LUL. Did I say every day? Pfffft, nah I think you mis heard me. Just so I can try to catch up on chapters, I'll reply to the newest comments in the next chapter or chapter after, sorry ;A; I just want to try to catch up. I will reply I promise though._

 _Also little tidbit, I spent too much time coming up with a news station. I even looking up top news stations to get inspiration. While I had "Sunny 4.0" off the top of my head I didn't think something like "Sunny" would have air politcial news like this so... the search began. I was gonna be snarky and use "Not Fake News" or something like that but ehhh... I eventually decided on this. Not a big deal but just a little insight in case anyone was curious._

 _ **Social**_

 _Twitter, Tumblr, Twitch, and Ko-fi under EarthyC_ _ashew_

 ** _Credits_**

 _Undertale belongs to Toby Fox_


	4. Tell

**_Time to get Merry Ch 4_**

 _Author's notes below_

* * *

Her eyes flashed with white fuzz and she began blinking over and over to clear them. She finally got her thoughts together and looked up to realize she had accidentally passed a red light and stopped dead center of the intersection. Blaring horns on both sides along with expletives were being thrown at her.

She shook her head but couldn't catch her breath. What felt like lightheadedness quickly turned into the beginnings of a headache and without realizing, her body forced her to exhale and she took a deep breath of fresh air. It seemed time finally caught up after this, and she released the handbrake.

"I don't even remember pulling that into place" She spoke out loud, and just as the handbrake was put away, the car began rolling forward again. She took this opportunity to accelerate and escape the many sets of wondering eyes.

She considered stopping at the corner mart to calm down and allow her self a moment to recuperate but she toughed it out all the way home.

Her mind drew blank as she tried remembering. She recalled just suddenly being in the street realizing she'd almost been T-boned by a passing car. It felt like some defense mechanism that wasn't allowing her to remember anything until she got out from behind the wheel. So once she'd made it safely inside and gotten a cup of tea for herself, she sat in her oversized moon chair by the window and watched the rainfall. It was after some time and half a cup of tea later that she tried to concentrate on what had happened.

It didn't take long for the memories to come flooding back. _The mountain, monsters, humans. Something about war?_ Then finally to what the guy had mentioned. **_THEY'VE HAD ENOUGH._**

Frisk shook her head, the underground wasn't like that, and she knew this. For the most part, monsters kept to themselves and weren't overly aggressive. Sure she remembered Papyrus looking for humans to take to the king without their permission but in the end he was harmless. It didn't make sense that aggression would be behind it.

 _This wouldn't be a big issue if you had just stayed and helped them,_ She thought bitterly as she meandered back into the kitchen to make another pot of tea. Her cat came up behind her and rubbed the back of her calf sweetly, a soft meow escaping the animal as he passed by.

"Can I help you?" Frisk inquired, bringing her thoughts to the honey she was pouring into her tea. She stirred everything together and took a small sip once she blew off the steam.

The cat meowed again in response and went to sit in the oversized chair Frisk was in a moment ago. Frisk saw the cat through the large opening in the kitchen, "No! Tem Tem c'mon that's where I was JUST sitting" Frisk complained as the cat curled himself up into a small ball and closed his eyes.

Frisk sighed as she grabbed one of the chairs from her dingy dining room table and propped it up next to the moon chair. She took a seat and wrapped herself best as she could with the blanket hanging off the back.

"Brat" She stuck her tongue out when she heard the cat purring. Grabbing ahold of her remote from the window sill, she flicked on her speaker sitting off to one corner. She switched her current podcast over to the radio and after some diligent searching, she got lucky to find the monotone voice that she had been listening to earlier. The conversation now took place between the same person and a guest still exchanging facts and speculation. No update on what was actually going on, but she stayed just in case anything popped up.

* * *

Sunday passed without any updates and soon enough Monday reared its ugly head. Frisk got through her one college class for that day and dreadfully made her way to her only job. She mentally prepared herself for her long shift with Christmas drawing ever closer. Arriving a little early she took some time to stroll through some of the reduced home goods.

"Hey Clare," Frisk teased to her right without even looking up.

"Bull! I call bull sh-

"Better watch your language missy or I might have to report you to the manager of this _fine_ establishment" She smirked finally breaking eye contact with the garden gnome in her hand.

"How did you know it was me, how do you always do that!" She crossed her arms, ignoring the fake threat.

"I'm telling you, I just do" Frisk chuckled, "Some people have very distinct walks, and you happen to be one of those people" Frisk chuckled.

"If you buy that, you friggen' better hide it when I come over. Must have a curse on it, no one seems to want it" Clare motioned to the item in Frisk's hand as she began fumbling with her oversized uniform vest. Its many pockets were spilling over with old receipts and stickers, all of which she was trying to move aside as she reached for an electrical hand-held resting on her mobile cart.

"Excuse me miss, can you get me something from the razor cage?" With that, Clare left Frisk to go unlock the glass for the customer, and Frisk put the gnome back to go clock in. With her vest in hand, she scanned her badge and hopped on the register nearest to where Clare was working. With it being Monday, Clare was in charge of marking clearance and being the errand boy.

She did a little bit of zoning in the candy while she waited for Clare to return from helping the customer.

"It's people like her that make me happy to be working at this awful place, one of the _only_ times." Clare chuckled, walking up behind Frisk.

"Just until we graduate, and you know that" Frisk reminded her.

"Oh yes, cause that's just around the corner. It's okay, we'll make it through right?" She flipped through some screens on the device she had grabbed from her cart.

"So I haven't heard anything else about the earthquake" Frisk spoke putting air quotes around "earthquake".

"Still? I spent all day yesterday babysitting for my niece so I didn't have much time to look" Clare sighed, the lack of sleep evident on her face. She headed back to her cart and grabbed some other items.

Frisk sighed inwardly, as she wished Clare would stand up for herself about babysitting family all the time. Not only does she go to school full time and work full time, but she always _refuses_ to accept payment for babysitting. Clare was very opinionated about most topics except when it came to her dates and family. She would tell you what for, which was also why she had two strikes at work, but anytime Frisk brought up about getting paid to babysit or any disapproval of her date, it ended in them arguing. Most of the time, she'd gotten used to letting it go if things escalated too much, she definitely held the level-headedness between them.

Frisk got up to put away some larger canisters of chips at the end of the aisle, her mind wondering again since all that went down Friday evening. As she rounded the corner to put the snacks away, she didn't have time to see the man rushing passed.

"Well, the radio yester- _op_!" She yelped mid-sentence when she and the stranger walked into one another. She felt stars spinning around in her eyes as she fell back.

The person had their hood closed, leaving no room to see their face. However, she noted a blue hue emanating from inside and just inches before she hit the ground, her entire body was engulfed in a pale bluish hue. Not even a second later, the color vanished along with the energy she felt from it, but it all happened so fast, she wondered if she had imagined it.

"Frisk, are you okay? Did you hit somebody? Let me know, I'll come hold your headband" Clare joked from another aisle waiting for a response.

Frisk remained motionless on the ground, as the figure proceeded to reach his gloved hand forward but stopped. She could tell that he was wondering the same thing that she was. Her breath was still caught in her throat as she stared at him. Time seemed to stand still around them, all interactions among people stopped and moving carts seemed frozen in time. Their eyes looking at each other, in disbelief that they might recognize the other.

" _Did he hit her?_ " A voice spoke up, some customer behind them both and at that moment, time started catching back up.

"... Frisk?" Came the voice that was almost too weak to be audible, but Frisk would have known that voice anywhere.

 _Is it him?_ Her thoughts came rushing back as she tried to process how she felt. Fear and alarm bubbled up from her insides as she spoke the first words that came to mind.

"S-Sans...?"

* * *

 ** _Author's Notes_**

 _Just fyi, I'm sure most of you know, lock cases are just glass display cases that you have to have someone unlock to access. We have a bunch where I work lol. Also, While it is getting closer to Christmas in the story and it would be busier where they work overall, Monday is still the slowest day of the week. It's a small minute thing but I wanted to clarify and I thought if I specified in the paragraph it would become clunky. So yeah lol._

 _Oooooof, this chapter was a doozy, and if you want to know what I'm talking about, keep on reading folks._

 _So in this original story, the monsters are still trapped underground... but Sans managed to leave? Frisk as well? At the time, I didn't know about needing the 6 souls so I guess I just assumed he used magic and Frisk well... she just did? lol. So I'm having to correct and change some things. Also, Clare was originally a cashier in the original story like Frisk but I like that they don't have the exact same position so I changed that. What else what else... I cut down a lot of unnecessary filler. Trust me, there was a lot more originally but I wanted to clean it up._

 _So in clarification, in this au, this is like the original game. Completely clean play through, she sets them free but some of the monsters by choice, stay underground. Most of them of course, are on the surface. A large majority of them live at the base of the mountain because of how humans treat them. I'll go into more detail on the human monster relationship later._

 _Also, I'm afraid it might turn into every other day. Last time I did this posting a chapter a day, a story now deleted, I was able to edit at work but this job doesn't allow me to do that. ^-^; Once again, I put too much on my plate hehe ..._

 ** _Comments_**

 _Holyyyyy, sorry it took so long to reply. I'm surprised I have comments to reply too, AGAIN! Like whatttt. You guys, yall must love frans and Christmas as much as me ;A;_

 _Thecupcakefox \- oof, Yeah my friend is like that. He gets lazy about certain things that don't interest him, he's told me he's skipped whole paragraphs of a story. I guess that explains why some chapters have more visitors than others for my other story lol. xD_

 _Okay, so you bring up an interesting point on this. While I agree with that, when mentioning small details that play a bigger role, uhm hold on lemme find it... here! If you've ever seen "Good Friends, Good Food, Bad Laughs" by Shyviolet77 (A really good Frans story.) They do a remarkable job of this, I can tell you for sure I am nowhere near as good of a writer as they are. I ended up bringing this up to my friend as well, and to an extent, I agree with you. Why bring up specific details if it has nothing to do with the story, but I also like adding more to the character. Whether it plays a big role in the long run. Somethings will be brought up some things won't kind of thing._

 _However, I ended up shrinking some parts of this chapter because of the fact, I did go into too much detail and it felt like it was dragging on rather than adding anything relative. But thanks again, for the comment, you brought up something I never really gave much thought to, and I will keep that in mind from now on. :O_

 _Olivia the Nerd \- oh oh _oh oh _OIOHOHOOH, if you think THIS is fluffy... just wait. This is just the beginning, it will get MUCH fluffier in later chapters. Well, As I will tell both of you now, this won't be a completed story. Like it will and it won't. I will actually finish the part I plan to write by hopefully the new year, but there will be loose ends, that was my plan from the start._

 _Favorite character... hmmm... that's a tough one. I think I'd have to say... Sans (What wow so unique right) then Undyne. I know I'm going to get hate but I've always been on the fence about Paps, ever since getting back into the fandom I like him more now ^-^; Passed that... Lancer? Does he count cause he's from Delta Rune? xD_

 _No need for thanks, I'm happy you commented, to begin with. :O_

 _ **Social**_

 _Twitter, Tumblr, Twitch, and Ko-fi under EarthyC_ _ashew_

 ** _Credits_**

 _Undertale belongs to Toby Fox_


	5. I'm

**_Time to get Merry Ch 5_**

 _Author's notes below_

* * *

"Huh wait, _SANS_?!" Clare dropped what she was holding, papers flying everywhere as she processed the name that was just spoken. She almost tripped over herself as she scrambled to get back to Frisk.

"You told her about _us_?" Sans replied almost defensively, recoiling slightly. He half expected a rave to begin, all of them swept away in a crowd chanting his name angrily. He didn't know whether to feel hurt or angry, she had no right to mention any of them. As far as he was concerned, she wanted to block them out of her life.

Frisk didn't say anything at this.

"... Cashier?" Sans noted the tag attached to Frisk's vest.

Frisk finally felt her emotions coming back, a red hue playing across her cheeks as she looked down at the ground. "It's temporary" she spoke defensively.

Sans chuckled darkly, "Like us?"

She blinked a few times in confusion, but then huffed, "Is this how you want to remember this moment? Being an ass?" Frisk finally quipped back. Frisk noticed that Clare was nowhere to be found, and she made a mental note to reem her out later for disappearing so quickly.

"Well, why don't we go somewhere else, somewhere other than a low-end retail chain to talk?" Sans suggested as he extended his gloved hand once more, closer to Frisk.

Frisk stopped for a moment, considering pushing it away until she realized she was still on the ground. She took his hand and got to her feet. "Uhm, Let me go lie that I'm sick and uhm... yeah just hang tight" Frisk stumbled over her words. She ended up shrugging her shoulders as she shuffled to customer service to talk to her department manager and quickly shut down his objections. She texted Clare and updated her, her anger seeping a little into the texts.

She spotted Sans and waved him over so they could leave. They headed out into the parking lot and walked in silence for what felt like an eternity. She began heading towards the donut shop in the parking lot across the street from them and seeing Sans not putting up a fight, figured he wouldn't mind either.

"Where did your friend head off to?" Sans suddenly piped up, his hoodie still covering his face. Only the slightest movements of his skeletal mouth could be seen.

Frisk jumped a little when Sans broke the silence.

"Whoa there jumpy, it's not like your resetting the timeline" Sans warned in a low voice.

"Uhm, I, uh... I don't know. I texted her but she's not replying. I'll text her again once we order, and she'll probably join us when she gets off. I'm assuming a customer needed urgent attention or some other nonsense. Uhm, so you still like, eat, right? So the donut shop diner place is alright?" She hesitated, pointing at the eatery that they were walking to.

"So how long have you been here?" Sans pointedly ignored her question so Frisk assumed it meant he wasn't in the mood to object. She pressed the crosswalk button as she thought back to how long it had been.

She shrugged as her gaze met with the ground once again. "Three years I think, a year before I started school" Frisk admitted. "I ended up staying longer than I'd meant though" Frisk replied, gesturing towards her place of employment.

"Earning money while you go to school is nothing to be ashamed of, right?" Sans continued, not looking at her.

"Well, that's true ... if it had been the reason I'd gotten the job to begin with" Frisk spoke cautiously, Sans flicking his gaze in her direction. Contact was made for only a moment, but as the crosswalk flashed white, they looked away and the conversation was dropped.

They crossed quickly, not saying anything until they got to the diner. Sans held the door for Frisk, and to her satisfaction, they were given a seat by the window, facing away from work.

"Hello and welcome to our quaint diner, what drinks can I start ya'll off with?" The waitress only gave Sans an odd look for a moment, considering telling him to remove the hoodie for safety reasons but decided against it.

The two ordered simple soda pop and the waitress nodded as she set the menus down and walked away to get the drinks.

"I'm assuming you didn't come alone ..." Frisk broke the silence this time. "If you and Paps need money to stay somewhere I can help-"

"Whoa whoa there, I did _not_ come for handouts."

Frisk blinked for a moment at the harsh attitude she was given, "Oh, well sorry, I was just trying to be uh.. _anyways_ " She corrected herself, "I don't think it's necessary to have to hoodie up if it's more comfortable-"

"Eh... and I think you give your kind too much credit ." Sans shrugged nonchalantly.

Frisk let her breath go, a sigh escaping.

"...?" Sans raised an eyebrow.

"I don't like this" Frisk held up her hands in defeat.

"Oh? And what is that?" Sans inquired, bringing his elbows up onto the table, his gloves overlapping one another as he set his chin down on top.

Frisk grunted in irritation. "Sans, if this is how we're going to talk to each other then ..." Frisk began.

"Then what?" Sans challenged.

"This _isn't_ you" Frisk replied, bringing her closed fist down onto the table, harder than she'd meant. The diner was relatively empty so she only received a few odd looks. She looked away for a moment, "Sans I'm not stupid. It's been 5 years not 50 and I know when you're baiting me."

"Sorry.. but I'm sure you'll understand.. 5 years is also a lot of time to build up emotion" Sans clarified.

Frisk felt her patience thinning even more. "Oh yes, because my life's been perfect. At least I'm _trying_ to move on and make something of myself," She took a deep breath, "After 5 years and you still only want to chastise me like a child. I'm pretty sure we both have a lot on our minds and I'm sure you have just as many questions as me. Instead .. you've come to _surprise surprise,_ judge me for what I've done wrong and ... no, I'm sorry that's not okay. If that's all you have to say then just-

At that moment, Frisk's phone began ringing. She stopped talking and seeing it was Clare, quickly answered. "Hello? Clare where are you?" Frisk asked a little harshly. Her breath caught when she heard the voice on the other end, and her gaze jerked to her job. To the opposite side, almost out of sight from where they sat, was an ambulance with EMT's rushing to and fro.

"Okay, thank you for letting me know, I'll start heading over" She replied and hung up. She collected her things and started getting up from the table, "Something happened with Clare, I've got to go. I think it'd be best if we both went our-

Wait. Here tonight. Midnight ... uh- _after-_ you've made sure everything is okay with your friend." Sans spoke, grabbing Frisk's sleeve just as she was starting to make her way to the exit. She wanted to say no, and just leave with that, but something in his voice. That almost ... plea in his words, she cursed herself for this moment of hesitation.

"I'm serious.. I'm sorry for how I've ... been. Toda- tonight I mean, Midnight, get whatever you want, I'll pay" Sans finished. Frisk looked back at him with no expression and after a few more seconds, feeling defeated, he let her go. He waited for whatever excuse she was going to give him, feeling the rejection in her body language.

"... Midnight" Frisk repeated and headed out of the diner, a smoke trail following close behind her.

Sans expression changed to one of surprise, but she didn't have time to see this before she left. He looked at the seat across from him and suddenly realized on her placemat was a $5.00 bill, much more than her drink even cost.

* * *

 ** _Author's Notes_**

 _I was going to mention, that in this timeline, Frisk wasn't much for cussing, tho she's sassier in my other story, but she's already cussed twice in two chapters and she is showing some serious sass lol. Why is this a big deal for me? I do not know xD_

 _Finally, my boiiiiii is here. Let's goooooo. Also, on another unrelated note, I'm starting to see some flaws with Grammarly, right now they're really pushing to buy premium, which is... like good for them and whatever, but I'm wondering if that has anything to do with it lol._

 ** _Comments_**

Olivia the Nerd- ;A; Thanks. I'm really curious how you are able to see this other comment even though I haven't moderated it yet, either of yours actually, It's a guest review, and I have it set where those go through moderation yknow? That's crazy, I even went into incognito mode and it didn't show anything. Either way, I'll properly reply to your comment in ch 6, as well as the other comment. :O

 _ **Social**_

 _Twitter, Tumblr, Twitch, and Ko-fi under EarthyC_ _ashew_

 ** _Credits_**

 _Undertale belongs to Toby Fox_


	6. Not

_**Time to get Merry Ch 5**_

 _Author's notes at the bottom_

 _I'm drowning right now in support btw, you guys ;A;_

* * *

Frisk bit her lip as she crossed the street, not daring to look back. Doubt was already ebbing into her soul, why had she thought things were going to change. Had he really held onto 5 years of resentment? She looked down at her exposed hands when she felt something damp hit them and realized... she was crying? She wiped her face profusely to rid herself of the tears and dropped her hands down to her side, holding her head up. Enough of this, her friend needed her and she crossed the parking lot to the spot where her car was. It was predicted to continue the showers, if not even heavier, and she wondered if canceling the appointment was even an option. Just as she passed the parking lot though she remembered she had no way of telling Sans even if she'd wanted to.

She whined and hit her forehead as her fate was sealed for her. Her car no matter what would be pulling into that diner tonight. She gritted her teeth as the thought to bail still crossed her mind, but it was the look that Sans had given her just before leaving that stopped her. The first genuine reaction he'd given her all afternoon and it was this raw emotion that pulled at her. It was after this exchange that.. she knew. She knew she'd be back at that stupid diner, waiting by the window for that stupid skeleton. Man, what had she gotten herself into?

"Eh, maybe he'll leave anyway" She sighed as she strummed her fingers over the steering wheel. She turned onto the highway to head towards the hospital and decided to put those thoughts aside.

Clare had texted her a bit ago but she had pushed off answering since she was driving. After a third text notification sounded off, she gave her lock screen a brief scan before returning her eyes back to the road. It looked like Clare had left out a name so she could only assume it was someone she didn't know too well. Considering Clare talked with most everyone at work, that wasn't a huge surprise. She fought to suppress a yawn and immediately wished she had ordered coffee instead of pop.

"Maybe the hospital will have some" She spoke out loud but immediately found herself laughing at the idea of drinking hospital coffee. Once she had pulled into the parking garage for the hospital and gotten her parking slip, she realized something. "Uh...I hope this is the right hospital." She had assumed this was the hospital they'd come to, and just as she was about to pull out her phone to call, Clare's name lit up already calling her.

She quickly hit _accept_ , "Clare I just got here but I don't know if I'm at the right hospi-

"Frisk!? Where the _hell_ are you?" Frisk detected a strong undertone of frustration and Frisk pulled her phone away to stare at the screen for a moment.

"Uhm... excuse me?" Frisk asked after she brought the phone back.

"You heard me! Frisk I texted you almost an hour ago!" Clare would be yelling if she wasn't inside a hospital.

"... " Frisk blinked a few times in disbelief. "An hour? That's... not possible I left the diner as _soon_ as I got the-"

"I can see it right here! Maybe you were too busy schmoozing it up with homeboy to care" Clare shot back. Frisk sighed, not letting the remark get to her.

"Clare, please treat me like an adult," Frisk asked in a monotone voice. She remained in her car with her hand up to her forehead almost not believing the conversation she was having right now.

"I will when you start acting like an adult and-"

"I'll see you when I get inside" Frisk interrupted and hung up the phone. She loved her best friend to pieces but it was at times like these that she wondered what was going through her head when she talked to her like that.

She sighed out loud when she flipped through her text messages and realized that Clare had been right. It had been almost an hour since that first message was sent. She tucked her phone away and made it inside the hospital.

"Name please?" The receptionist asked, pushing her spectacles to the base of her nose, not looking up at Frisk.

"..." Frisk cursed herself, she didn't know which co-worker it was. She inwardly smacked her forehead as she retrieved her phone, regretting that she'd have to call Clare again.

Her phone revealed a new message and saw that Clare had texted her a name.

"Redrickson" Frisk read out loud, realizing it was the last name.

 _Why am I only being texted a last name? Wait, is that Andy's last name?_ She wondered for only a moment before she heard the receptionist click her teeth.

"Redrickson... Redrickson.. Red- oh! Here we go" The receptionist spoke up. She nabbed a neon orange sticky note from somewhere on her desk and wrote down some instructions. She stuck the paper up on the counter closest to Frisk and finally made eye contact.

"Visiting will be stopped except close family in about an hour so I'd hurry, that room is across the hospital, okay?" She replied before returning back to her work but from what Frisk could see in the reflection of the woman's glasses, was a simple game of solitaire.

"Thank you" Frisk replied and not a moment later, turned on her heels and headed towards the elevator.

Frisk hurried across the hospital, being sure not to create loud steps at this hour. A few hospital patrons waved as she passed by.

As soon as Frisk rounded the last corner as instructed from the post-it note, she saw the room's door slightly ajar, so as she drew near she started creaking the door open, not thinking to knock first.

As soon as she had poked her head through she realized she had been right.

 _Andy,_ Frisk sighed inwardly but just as quickly as she had started entering, Clare shoved herself into the doorway and pushed Frisk back out.

Frisk just went with it, backing out as Clare wanted and waited for an explanation, her arms involuntarily crossing themselves.

 _This is gonna be good I'm sure._

* * *

 ** _Author's Notes_**

 _So in the original, I described the receptionist in more detail. It went, and I quote "Frisk noticed she had winged eyeliner that reached almost passed her eyebrow and eyelashes that almost hit against her glasses. Her smile warmed her look and Frisk smiled back as the receptionist explained where to go. "_

 _I realized, wait, was I hating on this woman for her eyeliner and eyelashes just cause she wore them a certain way? I think I was. Plus, I don't think it added much to the story considering how detailed I got with it and instead of fixing it, just took it out completely. You know this woman likes solitaire so there ya go xD_

 _Also, before anyone wonders, "This man is in the hospital and Frisk doesn't care?" She does she does, but you'll see why she's acting like this in the next chapter._

 ** _Comments_**

 _\- Olivia the Nerd: ;A; All the support! Don't ever apologize for the extra comments, but I also encourage you do comment only if you want to. Don't feel like you have to, I've already received more attention on this story than expected and it's only chapter 5. But thank you again just don't feel like you have to ^-^._

 _Uh when do I post? Well, it says it's every day but obviously, that is a lie. xD I thought I could manage to get out a chapter every day but that's just not happening. So... instead, I.. do it when I can. It's not specific but with Christmas and family issues butting their ugly head this get's pushed backed. I do have more chapters written, most of the story is written tbh, just when I can edit it._

 _\- Osafan: Okay_

 _\- EnvySin: Oh oh oh, it's gonna get good. While I have rewritten a lot of the story, that part, in particular, is new material I'm currently writing. I am already planning on changing a lot of the newer chapters but that part will stay the same. I'm super excited too, even if I am the one writing it xD. It's crazy how much I've changed of this story since writing on it from like 2 years ago._

 _\- And to the negative review, oof someone's unhappy lol. I enjoy getting constructive criticism, that incites conversation but sending me a nondescript "you suck" doesn't provide anything to work with I'm afraid. The other two reviews, I'll reply in the next chapter. Figure it'd be easier on the eyes to break it up. I'm almost done editing it, I'll have it up later tonight. It's the least I could do considering I broke my promise to post daily._

 _ **Social**_

 _Twitter, Tumblr, Twitch, and Ko-fi under EarthyC_ _ashew_

 ** _Credits_**

 _Undertale belongs to Toby Fox_


	7. The

**_Time to get Merry Ch 7_**

 _Author's Notes Below_

* * *

" I'm waiting" Frisk replied calmly. "What's going on? This isn't the first time Andy's stupidity has landed himself in the hospital, why was this time so urgent?"

"... He has a heart condition too remember?" She sighed, "You wouldn't know, You just up and left as soon as homeboy showed up. Right through the doors of Save Everyday without another word."

"Clare, thanks for the concern but I'm also an adult" Frisk stressed though she kept her tone neutral, "I don't owe you an explanation for everything I do. Besides, you disappeared before I could say anything." Frisk countered. Clare could be a bit of an overprotective mother bear which for the most park Frisk didn't really care about, key word there being _most_.

"I'm not talking about- What about Sans?" She switched gears, "... You've _never_ talked about this guy to me except once o-or _twice_... and the day he shows up you just leave with him by yourself, you don't find that a bit concerning?" Clare began using her hands for emphasis. Frisk could tell she was on the brink of tears.

Frisk bit her lip when she realized, it was more worry than anger that Clare was expressing. She kept her stance though, " I came as soon as I could okay? There was nothing I could've done about earlier. Look, it was just a weird situation, things played out funky. I don't need you talking to me like I'm a child though. I promise though, as soon as I got the text, I told Sans I had to leave and I did just that"

"So that's it? No more Sans then right?" Clare lifted an expectant eyebrow, feeling better knowing they weren't going to meet again.

Frisk continued to look away, fidgeting with her belt loop for a moment.

"You're meeting him again aren't you?" Clare asked, knowing the answer.

"Yeah.." Frisk threw up her hands. "Midnight.."

"Wait later tonight?! You love that diner across from the job so I assume there." Clare drug her hand down her face, "You're going to go meet this guy at a diner at midnight when _all_ the other businesses around have closed and it's dark out, and possibly snowing if it gets much colder."

"Clare .. not this again"

"You expect me to be okay with this, _how_? If I were to tell you of one of my exes wanted to meet me in some diner at _midnight_ , I can already tell you how that conversation would play out. You don't even have snow tires. Frisk are you crazy, this guy is going to roofie your drink and then take you back to his house-

" _Sans is not going to roofie my drink!"_ Frisk practically barked, shooting her head up to look at Clare. Sure Sans had resentment built up but he wouldn't do something like that... She felt her face flush a dark red, Clare was being ridiculous and immature. Sans just wasn't that kind of person.

"You act like 5 years is nothing for a person to change. You're being ridiculous and you know this-

" _You're_ being ridiculous. I mean if we're being honest, I'm here cause I want to support our co-worker but you, on the other hand, want to get in Andy's pan-"

"Stop" Clare interrupted darkly.

Clare was sending daggers at Frisk but she didn't back down. "Why? Everyone knows he's doesn't care about relationships. He'll leave you like he did the other countless girls he's dated at work. Clare you and I both know-"

Just then, Another co-worker rounded the corner from a brisk run and looked at the two gratefully.

"Oh good, I made it in time, for some reason I was worried they'd still turn me down to visit with _my_ luck." She chuckled, "So.. how's he doing?" She asked. Standing at just over 5 foot she had to look up at them both to talk.

"..." They stared at each other, neither one revealing that they'd just had an argument. Both of them still had points to get across but with another person here, they had to put their differences aside and wait until later.

"Hey Amanda. Well, Frisk just finished seeing him, she was giving him a run for his money cause she's such a hoot. So he's asleep right now but let's go and see if he's ready to be bothered again." Clare forced a smirk.

Just as Frisk was about to follow behind them, Clare stopped and turned back to her.

"Unfortunately though, Frisk has to run some errands but she'll be back tomorrow" Clare replied and at this Frisk took a step back.

"Uh... " Frisk didn't know how to respond. She was not actually expecting Clare to completely shut her down from visiting. "Y-yeah, Some errands" Frisk hesitated.

"Oh.. well sorry I didn't get here sooner, my friend just texted me on her break what happened so I came over as soon as I could. Knowing Andy, he was being silly again." She rolled her eyes playfully, "I'll see you tomorrow at work Frisk" Amber waived politely.

"Okay" Frisk replied almost in a whisper. Clare gave her one last look before shutting the door.

It also meant that she didn't care about Frisk going to meet Sans later, and for some reason that bothered her more than the argument itself. She blinked some tears away as she turned back to leave.

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes**_

 _So before anyone gets upset, let me clarify a few things for those interested. Andy does have a heart condition but it's easily manageable as long as he doesn't do stupid things to worsen his condition. Which he does, to impress girls. He's young and stupid, they all are. Andy isn't a completely bad guy, but he can be kind of butt. Sometimes the girls learn about his condition and treat him a little differently too. It goes both ways but he is quick to end a relationship. Later on, he does calm down as he gets more confident with his condition and calms down on his careless stunts._

 _COMPLETELY UNNECESSARY TO THE STORY BUT YEAH IT'S THERE_

 ** _Comments_**

 _\- I'm not a Stalker: Lol, that name. Ask, and you shall receive ;A;_

 _\- Metaneria: Thank you so much ^_^ You are too sweet ;A;_

 _Again, I want to thank you guys so much. The amount of support ALREADY, even if I don't get ANYMORE support, is crazy! ;A; The comments, follows, favs, even the amount of traffic is insane. Even if you don't end up liking the story enough to finish, thanks for reading up to this point. Don't ever hesitate to offer constructive criticism or ask questions, I ended up not asking something to an author the other day cause I was worried they'd scoff cause I'm still learning this game, so I wanted to clarify here that I don't mind. ;A;_

 _ **Social**_

 _Twitter, Tumblr, Twitch, and Ko-fi under EarthyC_ _ashew_

 ** _Credits_**

 _Undertale belongs to Toby Fox_


	8. Best

**_Time to get Merry Ch 8_**

 _Author's Notes Below_

 _ **Edit: 12/23/2018** So it turns out my next chapter is even shorter LOL, so I should have the next chapter out before the New Year. After that, everything is going to calm down ANYWAYS, so working on my story shouldn't be as big of an issue. ALSO, YO BOI is in the next ch just FYI if you couldn't already tell from this chapter._

* * *

She was irate beyond belief but mostly... upset. She left the car rolling for a little while, flipping through radio stations while she tried to clear her head. The rain had dissipated some but the chill remained. She made a mental note to grab a coat from home before going to meet Sans.

 _Why did Clare get so defensive?_ It's not like Frisk was planning to see a complete stranger, they had traveled the entire underground together. Sans, Paps, and she had been around each other for years and while it's true that Frisk didn't mention them much, it wasn't that they were strangers. In fact, they meant the _world_ to her.

 _I don't talk about them much because... because ..._ Frisk felt her eyes welling up again. She hadn't meant to hurt Clare with the Andy comment but she'd also meant it. She was tired of seeing her friend dating these guys only to have her heart broken. Another sigh escaped as she finally settled on a radio station playing classical Christmas music. "Now I get to go mess up with Sans too, good gosh what a way to end the year. " She was scared too that if this engagement didn't go well that the rest of the Underground would cut ties too.

Once she finally headed to the garage exit and paid her parking fee, she headed out onto the highway once more. The drive home wasn't long and somewhat peaceful. Once she'd parked, she made her way to her mailbox mixed in with the others from the apartment complex. She flipped through some loan offers and credit card specials. Just as she noticed a handwritten letter in weird lettering, she heard some light cussing and looked up.

"Hello, Mr. Peterson" Frisk called across the street, a smirk pulling at her mouth. "What's going on?"

The man she addressed seemed engrossed in the bundle of lights he held in his hand. He grumbled something else before his head lifted slightly, and he turned towards Frisk. "Eh what? What- oh Frisk, yeah hey." He held the lights up to show her, "What's it look like? Trying to get these darn Christmas lights hung up for the misses"

"Hmm, sure you should be doing that in the rain?" She inquired.

"Eh, and you should kiss my ass" He grumbled before turning back around to face his house.

"That's the spirit" She called, holding back a chuckle and finally headed inside.

She dropped her keys in the bowl by the front door and started pulling her hair from it's tight ponytail hold. She stretched her arms as she tossed her uniform vest to the floor and went to change into something more casual.

The familiar _MWOAR_ of her cat sounded out from the other room.

"Do you have something on your mind?" Frisk asked when she headed to the kitchen to start on some tea. She was making so much tea as of lately, she _really_ needed to get some stress out of her life.

"Can I just not show up?" Frisk suddenly piped up, turning to her cat as he came up to sit on the back of the couch to wait for her. She gave his head a gentle scratch on the head, and in response, a raspy purr sounded out. "That wouldn't make me a complete jerk right?" She remarked quietly.

While waiting for her beverage, she grabbed a pillow from the couch and sat down with it in her lap. A heavy sigh escaped as she squeezed the pillow tight against herself, trying to relieve some of the guilt she was starting to feel since running into Sans. She laid down and closed her eyes for a moment, taking in a few relaxing breaths. The strong citrusy aroma of the tea filled the room and before she knew it, she had fallen asleep.

Her eyes snapped open when she heard an ornament shatter on the ground. She rubbed her eyes to rid them of sleep before taking out her phone and letting the lit screen tell her that-

" _Midnight_!" She yelped in surprise, and the cat jumped, falling from the tree.

"Oh sorry Tem Tem- wait no no no. You shouldn't be in the tree anyways" She chuckled when she noticed the cats tail puffing up. She rolled her eyes as gave the cat some treats and shot out the door into the night.

* * *

 ** _Author's Notes_**

Mr _. Peterson was originally a sweet old man but do to me remembering, 2 years later, it's still raining in my story, uh... the story changed a little lolol. Really short chapter, oof, but that's okay. Gave me somewhat of a break for editing lol._

 ** _Deleted scene_**

 _"Hello, Mr. Peterson" Frisk called, shielding her eyes from the departing sun for a moment._

 _He wiped his glasses with the handkerchief hanging from the breast pocket of his overalls. "_ Oh _, Frisk! Hello!" He replied when he recognized who it was and gave a wave with the small shovel in his hand._

 _"How are the_ _tomatoes doing?" Frisk made small talk for a moment while she flipped through her keys._

 _"Oh, you know ... red and ripe like always" He laughed genuinely. "Glad that the sun is almost gone, couldn't take much more" He continued._

 _"Oh aren't we all though?" Frisk replied laughing back. "I'll see you tomorrow" She waived before heading inside._

 _"See you then" He waived before returning to his garden._

 ** _Comments_**

 _Olivia the Nerd: :O Not at all. I'm just surprised you want to keep reviewing._

 _Now the second part of your comment, for Ch 7, oh my word I should hire an editor, it would make this easier XD. Thank you though, I will correct that and I've noticed yet some more mistakes in chapter 1 and repetition that I need to fix. Thank you for taking the time to correct that and show me. I realize that not only do I strive for good content but having correct grammar just makes it easier to read. :O_

 _Right? I'm surprised I like Andy as much as I do. When I first thought him up, I had him as that stereotypical ... well, just a jerk. He was very one dimensional in my eye. So now I like him too and want to see his character develope xD I don't think he'll have much of an impact on the story past this part, but then again, I'm still working on the story so we'll see xD_

 _Twitter, Tumblr, Twitch, and Ko-fi under EarthyC_ _ashew_

 ** _Credits_**

 _Undertale belongs to Toby Fox_


	9. With

**_Time to Get Merry Ch 9_**

 _Author's Notes Below_

 _ **Edit: 12/23/2018** Also, I re-did some parts of ch 1 not that anyone this far in my story cares about chapter 1 lol. _

* * *

As Frisk drew the door open, she could tell the atmosphere at this time of night was much different. She released the breath she didn't know she'd been holding and let her shoulders fall, _he left_.

Rejection, loneliness, hurt, but worst of all... _embarrassment_. Clare had been right to treat her like a child, coming to the diner at this hour had been a childish move. She felt her knees shake as realization sunk in.

"Over here," A voice suddenly called to her from out of nowhere. She looked up, confused, but only after she had wiped her tears clean. The ever familiar skeleton was waving to her from a booth hidden away to one side. She noticed he was no longer wearing his gloves and his hoodie wasn't zipped up, leaving his face completely exposed.

"You look awful," Sans chuckled when Frisk drew closer.

She huffed at his comment as she sat down. She was quick to dispose of her oversized purse to the end of the table and just as she got comfortable, the waitress came by to give her a fresh cup of coffee.

"Oh, so this is your friend I see" the waitress chuckled, giving Sans a knowing look. She finished filling up the mugs in front of them both and handed Frisk the menu tucked up under her arm. "I'll be right back for your order okay hun?" She replied and took off as a bell rang out from the kitchen.

"Should I ask?" Frisk raised an eyebrow as she doused her fresh coffee in creamers and sugars. She blew on it a little bit to cool the surface so she could take a sip.

"Eh not really. Got lazy and ended up staying here to wait. That many hours was bound to lead to a conversation or two" he shrugged.

Frisk blew a little harder on the hot brew in her hands in surprise when she heard this. She gasped on instinct, immediately setting the coffee down, "Oh my gosh, sorry" She apologized, handing him napkins. " I just.. I'm uhm.. surprised you stayed here the _whole_ time. That was hours ago..." She found herself trailing off.

"Yeah I would know, that stupid clock on the wall goes off every hour" He replied giving Frisk a look. He wiped his shirt as best he could with the provided napkins before giving up and accepting his fate.

"Sorry..." Frisk replied, her voice laced with guilt.

"For being late? It's fine. I figured you might be, considering you went to the hospital" He replied as he piled the wet napkins in a pile to one side.

"Uh..." Frisk hesitated, "Well uh... that _too_ , but I meant for staining your shirt" Frisk elaborated, giving him a lopsided smirk.

"It's fine, I have plenty at home. I mean, I'm sure _Paps_ won't be happy but-" He stopped himself. He knew that mentioning his brother's name had not gone unnoticed by Frisk. Though she gave him no expression, he could tell she was waiting for him to continue.

He sat back in his seat and crossed his arms behind his head. He had no interest in delving into personal topics with her. He had come with the intent to talk business and possibly get to the bottom of a few issues. He had no reason to indulge her with information about his home life and as such didn't plan to. He pursed his mouth for a moment while he weighed his words, "Anyways, it shouldn't be a problem."

* * *

 ** _Author's Notes_**

 _Oopsy doopsy, I've been working on chapter 10 and was ABOUT to post THAT chapter and I noticed, wait where's chapter 9 xDD So I'll have 10 up sometime tomorrow, well later today cause it's 2 am here lol, cause it's ready to go._ _Sans actually did track Frisk down for a reason, and it wasn't just to "catch up" HUE HUE. He wasn't the only one that wanted him to find and talk to her. Also, Not gonna lie, I was tempted to leave it as "skeleton was waiving" instead of "waving" cause of a message I received, but ehh lol._

 ** _Comments_**

 _Olivia the Nerd : Yes me eitherrrrrrr. Uhm, Christmas? Yeah, it was good. Was a little more stressed than I care to admit but it's the holidays so it's whatever. Sorry to hear your Christmas was less than good D: Hopefully, the new year proves to be better, here's to hoping right? I've also been wanting to ask, how come you always leave reviews as a guest? Do you not have an account on FF? _

_**Social**_

 _Twitter, Tumblr, Twitch, and Ko-fi under EarthyC_ _ashew_

 ** _Credits_**

 _Undertale belongs to Toby Fox_


	10. Naming

**_Time to Get Merry Ch 10_**

 _Author's Notes Below_

* * *

Frisk sighed, already feeling exhausted with the skeleton in front of her. She wasn't going to leave with just coffee and a bad pun about shirt stains, so, she knew this night was just beginning. The moon outside shone through the diner calmly, illuminating all the glass salt and pepper shakers.

"You seem disappointed... not a fan of our date anymore?" Sans pushed. His smirk acting as a poker face, but his eyes glued to Frisk to watch her reaction.

She merely flicked her eyes up to him in a knowing way, "I had to leave the hospital early because my friend decided that-" Frisk hesitated for a moment. "... I had more important things to attend to. I'm a little drowsy, a little cranky, all that. So maybe you could spare me a little," She attempted jazz hands. "Also I'd like to add that you- "She was caught off guard when the waitress came by to refill their beverages.

Frisk shot daggers at Sans as if he'd planned this interruption.

Sans couldn't help the dark chuckle that bubbled up from his rib cage. "Ooooh Frisk, that's cute," He was feeling especially bold from the alcohol he'd drank at the diner earlier.

"You promised me you weren't going to do this" Frisk raised her voice, her brows furrowing. "You have no idea how often I think about everything.. about everybody.. and what I did to them. For Pete's sake, I don't even talk about it to my best friend." She bit her lip as she fought the tears back. "I did what I thought was best for everyone okay? I'm- I'm sorry if you don't think that's true but _I do_ " Frisk finished with a shaky breath.

 _I_ _was_ just thinking that..." Sans stopped himself. Without meaning, he felt his eye glow for a moment. So much emotion building up and for a moment he almost let it get the best of him.

"Har har, _eye was just thinking_ " Frisk pouted, rolling her eyes but letting a smirk tug at her mouth.

He stopped and looked at her for a moment in utter confusion.

"Besides you know that doesn't scare me, I don't care how long it's been" She suppressed a chuckle, referring to his blue magic. She was mad at him for making a pun at this moment but appreciated that he was trying to lighten the mood. For a moment, she forgot about her annoyance with the skeleton. She got up, feeling that maybe ... they had just grown to be different people and it was time for her, for both of them, to move on, as painful as it felt.

Just as she was getting up from her seat, she misjudged the corner of the booth and tripped on the something sticking up from the floor, "Whoa!-" It happened too fast for her to blink but inches before she hit the ground, she stopped. She held her eyes shut anticipating the pain to come, but realized that she felt the sensation of floating and opened her eyes. Her soul hovered above in blue and before she could open her mouth to speak, she was pulled upright.

She turned around to face Sans only to realize that he was inches from her face. She gasped without meaning and tried to back up only to hit the table.

"Still not scared?" He asked with an empty smile spread across his face.

* * *

 ** _Author's Notes_**

 _Ayo almost the new year and I'm almost done, is what I would be saying if I had actually continued the story as I was supposed to everyday lol :O I'm excited for things to start calming down that way I can really start cracking down on this story and get back to "The Cure" I have some new ideas for it. Also,_ _In case, I didn't make it clear enough, by blue magic she was referring to his eye being blue for a moment. He was just being silly and slightly buzzed and decided to push his luck to see if he could scare her. Yes, I have made him a hoe and instead of talking he wants to be a little preschool punk and prank her, don't worry things settle down in the next chapter, once they both get some food._

 ** _Social_**

 _Twitter, Tumblr, Twitch, and Ko-fi under EarthyC_ _ashew_

 ** _Credits_**

 _Undertale belongs to Toby Fox_


	11. Chapters

**_Time to Get Merry Ch 11_**

 _Author's Notes below_

* * *

Frisk scoffed,"No, you have to try a little harder than that ya jerk." Frisk paused for a moment, "However, I wouldn't mind having my soul back" She spoke in a lower voice, biting the inside of her cheek. Her soul was still a blue color from the gravity pull Sans had performed to stand her back up.

"Wait for what- _oh_! Your soul" he extinguished his eye immediately, feeling his face heat up in embarrassment. "Sorry about that," he paused before taking a deep breath, "Also, I'm sorry for how I've been since you got here. I'm being stupid and I appreciate you coming back, you didn't have to," He finished before sitting back down and motioning for Frisk to sit. He reached for his coffee and took a long swig.

The waiter came by just after this to collect their orders.

Frisk couldn't help the smirk that crossed her lips, "Yeah of course, I would never just ditch-" She was quick to correct herself thinking to the last five years, "Uhm yeah thanks for the apology. How about we uh... start over?"

"I think you have a point," He took a moment to cough into his hand. "Human. Don't you know how to greet a new pal-"

"Nooooo, not that far back you dork," Frisk couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her, using her hand to stifle her laughter.

How had he never noticed how sweet her laugh was? He shook his head, " So, uh, how is your friend? Is she okay?" He was quick to change gears.

She explained that it hadn't been her friend that was at the hospital but a coworker of theirs. "Yeah but it's not the first time he's ended up in the hospital y'know? He's always doing stupid stuff at work," She bit the side of her cheek in annoyance.

"It sounds like you're not a fan of him," Sans observed casually.

"Eh, my opinion of him doesn't matter, I just don't want Clare falling for him-" She stopped herself mid-sentence. "Uhm, you can't possibly have any interest in this petty story," She looked back at him with an awkward smirk.

"Well.." He paused, "Maybe not, but it's important to you isn't it?" He offered, fiddling with the toothpick in his mouth, raising an eye brow towards her.

She wasn't expecting that, "... I guess you have a point. Well, Clare has always been there for me so I just want to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid cause of some _boy,_ " She practically spat out. Her eyes widened for a moment, "Uhm... no offense," She countered with an apologetic look on her face.

"None taken, but you have to pay the tab now," He smirked.

She feigned shock for a moment until the two broke into giggles. The two continued on for some time, the conversation finally coming a little easier for them. It remained within small talk territory, Frisk went on about her terrible job, college courses, and whatnot. After some time, she steered the conversation back to him, asking about how the monsters were doing.

Though hesitant at first, Sans informed her about how some of the monsters were dealing with coming to the surface. He avoided any details about Paps and himself but briefly mentioned they'd finally bought a decent house.

"Yeah, we were living with Alphyss and Undyne for some time but a guy can only take so many anime Sundays before he goes insane," he chuckled. "Alphys was so excited to settle down and get back to work, making a name for herself seemed to come naturally. She's not a fan of the spotlight but her love for science almost snubs most fears she had so before long, she received a few pieces of used equipment. She kept having us undergo all kinds of scans, MRI, CT, you name it. She was curious about how all our bodies were handling the surface. She still does, but thankfully, she's moved on to other _lab rats,"_ He rolled his eyes.

"Handling the surface?" Frisk inquired.

"Well, of course, it's been 100's of years for the monsters. It's much different on the surface and that was part of her job, to monitor that activity," He explained. Alphyss's interest and pursuant in the field of science had garnered quite the attention of scientists in nearby cities. Getting a hold of equipment that wasn't completely broken was a task in itself, but her unyielding determination had served her well against these hurdles.

"The mayor was supposed to meet with the president to make some official announcements regarding monsters this week, but due to _circumstances_ it's been... delayed," He spoke through gritted teeth.

Frisk's eyes widened at this bit of information. "The war..." She whispered, feeling her spine shiver.

"The war?" Sans inquired, cocking an inquisitive brow in her direction but just as he said this, the waitress came by with their food, smoke pouring from the hot dishes as they were set down.

"Anything else I can get ya'll for now?" She asked with her ever-present southern twang, pad and pen ready in hand.

"Uh, I'm good thanks. What about you kid?" He didn't catch himself before the nickname slipped out and he hoped Frisk hadn't noticed.

"Nah, thanks though" She replied already dipping her fries into the provided saucer of ketchup.

He internally sighed.

"Alright, well I'll be around, just holler," She finished before heading to one of the other tables to wipe it down.

"Uhm, I'm sorry, did you mention a war?" Sans asked suddenly, as he too dipped one of his fries into an excessive amount of ketchup.

"Some ... _guy_ on the radio mentioned something about it... I'm sure it's nonsense though..." She felt her cheeks warm up at the idea of being gullible enough to believe it, even if not completely. She huffed for a moment, "It's just no one's saying anything about what happened, so of course, speculation is spreading like wildfire. It sounded like it came from Mt Ebbot, but I just can't believe you guys would start anything like that. It's silly I know, I just-"

"Had you thought that... or hoped?" Sans asked as he scooped his burger up for another bite.

"Sans I-"

"We're gonna lower the lights a bit, if that's alright with ya'll?" They heard their waitress call from across the room, hand hovering patiently over the light switch.

They instinctively nodded in unison, and little surprised to realize, they were the only ones left in the diner. At this, Sans slid his jacket off to reveal a black undershirt and he continued munching on the remaining fries that were decorating his plate.

Frisk searched his eyes for a moment, trying to find any indication that he was hiding information about her inquiry, "You've changed quite a bit in the last 5 years, but you still look like you need 100 years of sleep," She snickered.

Sans busted out laughing.

"What!" Frisk barked, feeling her cheeks heat up a little. _Is_ _he back to the remarks again_? She grumbled on the inside waiting for his next comment.

"What do you mean _I_ have changed. Have you forgotten to look in a mirror the last 5 years?" Sans continued to chuckle, wiping his eye.

Frisk stopped and shrugged at Sans. "Me? I mean, yeah I- I guess so," Frisk looked down at her lap, the question had not really passed her mind. She had spent the first year feeling so guilty that she rarely looked in the mirror, afraid to break down at what looked back at her. Even after that, she liked to avoid her reflection, almost like she was afraid to see another human altogether.

After all, at the end of the day, it was still her.

* * *

 ** _Author's Notes_**

 _:O Sans does know what the rumbling was btw, we'll get into that later, but since she doesn't know, he doesn't plan to tell her just yet._

 ** _Comments_**

 _ChangerOfNames : Oh no no, don't worry, he's being silly mostly cause of the alcohol. Don't worry, Frisk is going to get some payback later on ;D. Yeah no, Sans would never hurt her, he might be upset and grumpy but he wouldn't hurt her :O Uhm, okay so I just realized that. I never noticed his sentences weren't capitalized, I'm a fake fan my secrets out lol. I get the feeling he's a little ooc rn too, but I feel like the next couple chapters it gets better, so *fingers crossed.* _

_Olivia The Nerd : Wowsers, that doesn't sound healthy.. at all. :( I'm sorry to hear that, I hope you can get away from that, you shouldn't need to be afraid to be yourself around family. Well having a father like that, I don't blame you for not being around him, I wouldn't want to either._

 ** _Social_**

 _Twitter, Tumblr, Twitch, and Ko-fi under EarthyC_ _ashew_

 ** _Credits_**

 _Undertale belongs to Toby Fox_


	12. And

**_Time to Get Merry Ch 12_**

 _Author's Notes Below_

 _ **Warning** : Mention of non-consensual activity between two people. It's mentioned only briefly but I wanted a disclaimer anyways. _

* * *

"You were a child when you were living with us, Frisk..." Sans finally stopped laughing. He was surprised that she was so shocked by his statement, how she seemed so... determined that nothing had changed in those years. He looked at her for a moment, subtle disbelief crossing over his face.

"..." She paused for a moment, feeling almost defensive by what he said. It was true, she had been a child when she was in the underground with them. She never gave it much thought but maybe she had been blocking out events during the last couple of years. Not wanting to acknowledge anything was really happening outside of her bubble of life. After all, once she had made her decision to leave without saying anything, those years without them had turned out harder than she had anticipated. She didn't have a family to come back to, and her friends had all graduated school and moved on, she couldn't even _find_ them.

She focused on survival and not much else, but as this started to sink in, she averted her gaze from him. "It wasn't easy being on my own... I guess I may have tried to block out anything else going on. I don't even remember celebrating my 18th birthday honestly."

"We almost lost our way in this world too. Without an ambassador, we sorta lost our voice to communicate with the humans," Sans remarked. He hoped he was able to emphasize how truly messed up it was what she had done. "Paps was a wonderful peacemaker, and with the help of Undyne and few others, our voice was somewhat heard, but it sure would have helped had you-"

"Yeah I know" Frisk interrupted harshly, batting away tears and took a deep breath, "... I know."

Sans held his tongue from anything else he was thinking. They both knew that she'd have been fine had she stayed with them, so that meant there was still something she was hiding. He waited for her to respond before he said anything else, his eyes glued to her expression, patient.

Her eyes couldn't find anything to focus on, the guilt building up too much, and she opened and closed her fists feeling anxious. "You stepped back into the lab, even after everything." Once she finally felt her tears settling, she chanced a look back at him. She realized He looked shocked for a moment, but almost in a good way? She couldn't tell.

Sans almost couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Did she keep up with us in the news?_ "... I'll be honest, it took a lot of convincing to step back in there," Sans chuckled. "I had absolutely _zero_ interest in any of that," he rubbed the back of his skull. "But... Alphys sorta talked me back into it, explaining all these over the top safety protocols the humans went through for everything. That, and I couldn't let Alphys take _all_ the credit for the notes she was sharing with the humans." He chuckled.

She gave him a look with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay okay, I'll admit... to an extent I just found my natural curiosity coming back. There was so much equipment we didn't have access to in the underground and even just playing around with so much of it the first month I was there was just incredible. Every day I came home to tell Papyrus. Of course, he kept telling me to call yo-" Sans stopped immediately, "uh to talk to the media, answer questions. I kept telling him that it didn't matter, they were always interested, so... _hungry_ for information. They were always trying to get into the lab and anywhere they could stick their cameras. I'm assuming they were hoping to catch some sort of drama between us and the humans," Sans stopped for a moment to roll his eyes, "But uh yeah... it's been interesting" He reigned in his excitement when he realized he'd been talking for so long. He almost forgot he was talking to _this_ Frisk, it felt like he was talking to her back in the day before those 5 long years had passed.

Frisk found herself getting caught up in the feeling as well. The look he had, that expression was infectious, but just as quickly as she was starting to get into the story, really get into it, he stopped suddenly.

 _Okay..? Then what?_ She found herself thinking in annoyance, ready to hear the rest of the story but somehow the words just didn't come out. "You and Alph have already made advances in some diseases that have plagued us for centuries. Maybe we humans are luckier to have yall then the other way around," Frisk said instead.

"Well, lucky for some I guess," Sans replied. "...What about you? It looks like you're doing okay."

"Uh oh... I mean, in general, my neck of the woods has been fairly quiet, and I prefer it that way. I mean I got my first apartment back when I barely turned 19. I got lucky with it, to be honest," She almost chuckled, "I should've been evicted but... but that's in the past- " She mentally slapped her self at realizing she was spilling more than she wanted to.

"But what..."

Frisk sighed as she thumbed the handle on her coffee mug in thought. "Well, I was stupid and signed up for the apartment with my ex who I barely even knew," She spoke in a low voice, "It doesn't matter though, he was pushy, I was stupid and thankfully I got the guts to kick him out. I guess I should be more thankful I met Clare around that time and she helped me pay rent for a few months."

Sans found his state of mind changing, "He didn't... _do_ anything right? I'm assuming things just didn't work out," he spoke carefully.

"Uh yeah... kinda," Frisk felt squeamish suddenly. She didn't want to talk about that, she had slipped up about _him_ , but somehow she felt the tears still welling up and talking to someone about it did feel nice if she was honest with herself. But why Sans? Why did she feel compelled to open up to him like this?

"Frisk, I won't push you, but-"

"Don't worry nothing actually _happened_. Once we finally moved in together, he pressured me before I was ready, but I told him no. _No_ didn't work so I ended up calling the police at some point during all of it. After that he obviously broke it off and moved on ..." Frisk answered. She batted away some tears though a few did escape, and she was quick to wipe them away.

Sans hated himself for feeling bad but, he couldn't help it damn it. "Don't say _obviously_ , he should have respected that you weren't ready yet. I'm sorry, I'm glad you got away from him though," He answered honestly, holding himself back from reaching out to grab her hands.

"Me too," She smiled in agreement, letting another chuckle escape as she wiped a few more tears away. "I've been battling with these stupid tears for a while tonight, can we take this somewhere else? This is my favorite diner, I don't want to associate it with all these emotions?"

"Uh... we can stop talking about it if-"

"It's fine, I know a really nice park close by. I could use some fresh air right now anyway," Frisk was calling the shots again, but Sans couldn't find it in him to say no so he followed suit, leaving a large bill on the table as they left the diner.

The drive over was relatively quiet, Sans didn't want to bring up a sensitive topic by accident so he left his eyes half-lidded while he gazed at the night sky through the passenger window.

"Did you teleport here?" Frisk suddenly brought up.

Sans flicked his eyes in her direction for a moment before returning to the window, "I can only teleport to areas I've been before, as I'm sure you remember, so the trek over was new, but yeah once I got a feel for it, I was able to transport to most of the places around here."

"I guess you've been working on your stamina then, most places around here are spread out, so teleporting would have taken some serious energy."

"Eh... I have my shortcuts" Sans winked.

Frisk just smirked as a tired sigh escaped her and she turned her attention back to the road. She decided to flip through the radio for something they could listen to, chuckling as a certain station began playing.

"What's with the smirk?" Sans cocked an eyebrow, drawing his attention away from the window when he heard her giggling.

"Oh it's uh... this was the station Clare and I used to listen to all the time back in the day. It was the only station we could agree on and it had this weird program at night that featured this woman acting like some silly cupid finder- look it's corny I know okay?" Frisk couldn't help the smirk that crossed her expression. She wasn't able to finish her sentence as she felt her cheeks light up, " _Whatever_ , I was barely an adult back then, give me a break."

"Nah it's fine, no judgment. I'm wondering if I go back far enough will I catch a clip of you calling in though," He smiled.

"Noooo... it wasn't like that. I didn't call in, after my break up I gave up on all that for a while anyway, I just... I don't know, I liked hearing all the stories I guess," Frisk shrugged, her smile still evident.

Sans hovered his hand above the radio dial and she retreated, "Go on, DJ Sans."

He carefully filtered through the radio, and landed back on the station she was talking about. They both found themselves giving one another a smirk in response.

"Butt hole," She let out.

* * *

 ** _Author's Notes_**

 _So in this chapter, I noticed I wrote Cynthia instead of Clare. I'm wondering if originally, I was going to name her Cynthia. -shrugs- I'm happy with either honestly._

 _Also, by "than the other way around" I'm just referring to the fact that they needed human souls to break the barrier. That's it, I don't think monsters needed humans for any other reason tbh but yeah that's all she meant._

 _ **Comments**_

 _ChangeOfNames **-** Why wouldn't I respond? :O You didn't have to comment, you chose to, so I don't mind at all! Uhm, very interesting you bring up androgynous because I'm not gonna lie, I don't usually think of whether something someone is doing in my story **is** masculine or feminine. Although, if I'm being honest, at least for this story, I do see her as bit of both so I guess it fits? :O _

_ALSO! Yeah no, the war mentioned at the start of Undertale has nothing to do with what happened that day. As Frisk was saying, there is only speculation going around right now, the guy on the radio that mentioned the war even got cut off when he started talking about it. Frisk thinks that a war was started between monsters because of the prejudice still going on even after coming to the surface but it wasn't. Sans, Alph, and possibly Asgore are the only ones that know what actually happened. It'll be revealed later on in the story what happened._

 _I hope that clears it up a little. Maybe? ;A;_

 _OliviaTheNerd \- Hey, you're doing what it takes to get out of that situation and that's what counts. Even if you fall back a step or two, you're working towards a good goal. I'm glad you had family to move in with, and I say very much to call the police from what I'm reading but ultimately that's up to you of course._

 _And yes, the Frans is just getting started xD It's only taken forever lolol. Also, mentioning The Cure, yes I am very much going to be writing on that again soon. However, since I started this, I do want to finish it first but I am dying to get back to the other story. I also need to go back and re-edit most of the chapters for it, edit a few other things too. Just a lot of work for that one once I return to it. T-T I'm glad you're enjoying so far though._

 _ **Social**_

 _Twitter, Tumblr, Twitch, and Ko-fi under EarthyC_ _ashew_

 ** _Credits_**

 _Undertale belongs to Toby Fox_


	13. I am

**Time to Get Merry Ch 13**

 _Author's Notes Below_

* * *

As they neared the park, Sans understood that he was still felt betrayal towards Frisk, but hearing the sincerity in her voice, and her vulnerability out in the open like that, he couldn't help but feel those walls beginning to break. He should have still felt that anger, and distrust towards her, so then why did he find himself almost looking forward to this park excursion?

He found himself wanting to look out the window exclusively and to avoid giving her any acknowledgment. He had found her so they could talk, he would pay for dinner and then leave, so why was he feeling guilty?

The anniversary had been broadcasted and with it updates on the old ambassador but with her avoiding any media interviews, very little was actually updated. She was always one for keeping on the low so avoiding media hadn't been all that difficult. He took a deep breath, he should have already gotten the information he needed and yet the questions hadn't been brought up. He had actually gotten distracted by catching up with her and dare he say, forgotten... the reason why he'd come to begin with?

As they pulled up, Sans pushed these thoughts aside as he found himself teasing, "This park is pretty dark, isn't your _stranger danger_ meter going off?"

"It is, that's why I have the authorities hiding in the bushes, ready to _pounce_ ," Frisk quipped back as they both got out of the vehicle.

Sans simply smirked back as he tucked his hands in his pockets loosely. "Well good, I've been told I've become a loose cannon since the move," He joked darkly, almost too low for her to hear.

That familiar feeling of guilt resurfaced. She looked away, her thoughts wondering for a moment to the many hours on the self-hate he must have felt when she left without a word.

"I used to come to this park all the time when I first moved here, it helped clear my head after I had a crappy shift or during the anniversary," Frisk finally broke the silence as they neared the entrance to the obviously closed park.

"Is that good or bad?" Sans asked. He walked forward a moment and sent a tiny bone through the lock of the entrance gate. As the lock crumbled from the force, he opened the locked fixture and held it open for Frisk to enter. Just inside, the gate opened up to a large walkway. They both fell into step with one another as the walkway began it's designated path around the park. In the very center was a large statue of a human posing, and in front was a sign of information planted in the ground. Off the far end, the walkway opened up to a large opening that overlooked a flowing river at the bottom. Rocks gathered at the bottom to help prevent water splashing up on passing visitors.

"To be honest... I still don't really know" Frisk shrugged, mostly to herself. She hated showing her vulnerability to him of all people, but it felt better to let him in on how she was feeling during all that time. She never made those decisions with a light heart.

Sans bit his lip, not sure how to feel at that comment. He looked at her noticing her staring at a statue placed at the center of the park, and couldn't help the smirk that spread across his face, "It looks like you have something to settle with that guy."

Frisk found herself stuttering for what to say. "I uh.. oh yeah sorry, I was thinking of something. That's Thomas Jefferson, the school close by is named after him too," She finally managed, chuckling. "This town seems a little enamored with the guy." They both shared a look as they both knew she was using the statue as a distraction.

They kept walking after this, both of them sort of lost in their own thoughts. Frisk was actually enjoying revisiting the park after so long. Especially because she never visited the park at night, didn't trust the neighborhood enough. As a nasty gust of cold night air blew passed her, she realized the other reason she never visited at night as a shiver ran down her spine. She looked away when she saw Sans give her a questioning look. "I uh.. I'll get used to it. I forgot how cold it uh.. can get at nigh-" She felt her words catch in her throat when she felt a jacket being placed over her shoulders. That familiar smell of ketchup overran her senses suddenly. She stopped moving for a moment, stunned. Her eyes on Sans for a moment, a look of surprise.

"Cold isn't that big of a deal on the surface, I think I'll be fine without it for a bit," Sans coughed into his hand awkwardly as he started walking, waiting for Frisk to catch up.

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes**_

 _By "The Move" Sans is referring to when Frisk got them to the surface and then vanished. I FORGOT I GOT SOME OF THAT SWEET SWEET FRANS IN THIS ONE :O EYO GET IT BOI. Also, I know he doesn't have a lip to bite._

 _Also, I will be redoing a pretty big scene in the next chapter, so I figured I'd post this one and then buckle up. I've been getting up earlier in the morning so I'm trying to work on it little by little. I like how the scene came out but then I realized how I could make it better so of course. o3o_

 ** _Comments_**

 _ChangerOfNames_ _\- :O Wait huh what? Lol xD There is a lot going on here. CaptainSparklez, isn't that the guy TheOdd1sOut met? Oh myyyyyy this text dump though, it's intimidating but let's see here xD Well, it should be brought back up later in the story so I'll try to really explain in detail what's going on. I don't want to go into detail cause I feel like it's spoilers o3o Is it a war? Is it not a war? hmmm... we'll have to wait and see._

 _Well, I'm glad you're enjoying the story this much, it makes me really happy to see this. :O I'm trying, cause while I want to rush to the ending of this one so I can continue with my other story, but I'm trying not to do that and take my time._

 _ **Social**_

 _Twitter, Tumblr, Twitch, and Ko-fi under EarthyC_ _ashew_

 ** _Credits_**

 _Undertale belongs to Toby Fox_


	14. Sorry

**Time to Get Merry Ch 14**

 _Author's Notes Below_

 _ **Warning** : Wow, I was not expecting to be adding another warning to this story but okay here goes. Mentions of self-harm and suicidal thoughts are present, the F bomb, and a few other cuss words are dropped. Once again, only briefly, but I wanted to add this anyways. Might need to change the rating too actually. _

* * *

It took her a second to snap back, but right after, she felt the bright blush creep across her face. She pulled the jacket hood over hoping to cover her face from view for a moment.

After that, the conversation came to a halt, neither of them sure how to speak over the butterflies fluttering around their insides.

Just as Sans was about to joke about how big the jacket looked on Frisk, he stopped to follow her gaze upward.

"Wow, Clare was right, it's... snowing," Frisk chuckled. She held her hand up to catch a few flakes that blew close to her.

"It normally snows in this area, doesn't it?"

"It does, but usually not this early in the season. I'm surprised I still enjoy the snow after all these years of living in it," she replied in awe.

"Yeah, it's really peaceful," Sans noted, and he produced a small glowing bone above them, "And dark," he chuckled, glad the light produced from the femur wasn't too bright.

"It is, especially when it gets closer to Christmas."

"Oh? And what happens then?" Sans ventured though he had a good feeling of what it was. Though his eyes looked relaxed, he remained attentive.

"They dress the entire park in lights dorko, it's _gorgeous_! At night, with the snow, it honestly looks like a festival." Frisk found herself imagining the year before, back to when the park had brought out blow ups, and strung white fairy lights among the larger trees. She had to admit that it was her favorite time of the year, the genuine sense of community everyone seemed to experience was infectious.

"Uh.. sorry," Frisk stopped suddenly, feeling her cheeks heat up self consciously. "I got a little carried away there," She scratched the side of her chin, looking away.

"It sounds like you really like living here, perhaps, it was better you did leave," He replied in a low voice. He was cursing himself for admitting this, for actually being glad for Frisk that she had _left_ them.

 _Papyrus is infecting me too much,_ He thought begrudgingly, tucking his hands into his pockets.

"Well it kinda reminded me of Snowdin," She chuckled lightly, "Maybe that's why."

"..." Sans stopped, finding himself stunned for a moment. "Uh, yeah maybe," he looked away, feeling awkward.

"How is it? Your town," Frisk inquired. She began their walk again, and they continued on the circle, noticing the flowers who's buds were closed for the night.

"It's … _fine_ " Sans replied with finality. She was walking that line and he wondered if she was aware of that. "But it doesn't matter, at least... not anymore." He hoped she would get the idea that the topic wasn't one he was interested in talking about. Suddenly, his mind wondered back to why he had originally come to find her, "Actually, I was wondering if you well... Ebbot city has-"

"...Wait, something happened didn't it?" Frisk mumbled, realizing something. It suddenly occurred to her how awfully convenient it was that Sans had shown up days after the tremor, and still had yet to tell her anything about it. What if that rumbling had been something around the mountain, that's why he was here now, talking to her but refusing to answer any questions about it. "W-wait, so was it true that you guys had caused that tremor? What happened?" She stopped, turning to get his full attention, "Wait a second, is that why you ran into me today. You need something from me, don't you?" Still, too many questions swam around in her head all at once, unable to stay on one topic as information started processing.

"Life for the monsters haven't been peaches and cream," He cut her off curtly. "Look... It's true, I was looking for you for a reason, I-I _found_ you for a reason. Did you forget about our visit to the diner? Or how I was dressed at your store earlier? The core is having some issues and I figured you could ask the city for help. Humans still aren't a hundred percent _okay_ with us-"

"It's been almost five years, I find that hard to believe-"

Sans dark guttural laugh broke through her sentence, and she stood to wait, feeling her emotions boiling over. "If only everyone saw the world as you do, it's adorable, really. Not seeing race or species, politics, but just seeing a person's true intentions and, "He paused to catch his breath, "Judging them by their actions."

He felt his eyes grow dark, "Too bad not everyone is like that."

"I couldn't have changed _anything_ and I'm even more powerless now since I went... _rogue_ ," She used air quotes as she looked away, not at all liking the shift in conversation. Without realizing, she took a few steps back in defense, needing to create some distance between them.

"Then you underestimate your power, " He spoke in a low manner, stopping to turn and face her.

"I was young and stupid, I had so much growing up to do from the moment I fell down there to the moment we broke free." She spoke through gritted teeth as she finally brought her eyes up to meet his. Her shoulders hung low, but her spirit burned with an array of emotions at that moment and she was pretty sure he could see it too.

"You had people that would have been with you _every step_ of the way," Sans felt his breath catch. He felt that betrayal and anger burning in his soul once more. "You had us, but we weren't good enough, we were _never_ good enough."

"That's not it and you know it-"

"Then why?! Why did you leave us back when-" Sans felt his hurt consuming him. His white lights disappeared to reveal black holes as he clenched his teeth together. "Back when we needed you... so much!" He growled, almost unable to finish his sentence.

Frisk could feel the hurt and anger swelling from the individual in front of her and for some reason, it only added to her anger. She felt her insides crushing in on itself, the feeling of her breath catching. The guilt but also anger building until she finally just screamed. In the desolate park, only a few birds perched on the outer gates rose from their nestle and took flight from the shout Frisk had released. Without missing a beat, she took a deep inhale to recover from her outburst as she crouched to the ground.

In Sans shocked state, she easily picked up a wad of snow without him noticing and hurled it at him. "I was scared _shit less_!" She yelled at him feeling hot tears start to slip over. The frustration of feeling like she wasn't heard was surfacing from the past, "THERE, you happy, _jack ass_?" She crumpled up another ball of snow and hurled it right at him but this time he was ready. He held his arm up to shield his face easily. Media wanted to see her break back then, and though she had known she was almost an adult, they had started to make her believe otherwise.

"Frisk, you act like you were the only one that was afraid," He practically chastised, not even bothering to move out of the way as another snowball soared his way but he merely swung at it to break it apart. "We were too! For some of us, we'd never known a world on the surface, this was completely unknown territory." He sidestepped as another ball of snow soared through the air.

This one-sided sided snowball fight was starting to get under his skin.

"I had people look at me like a criminal, media hated me. They treated me like a helpless kid, always degrading me whenever I let them. Oh, and- and always, _always_ chastising me to remind me how nothing I did would matter," She stopped for a moment, to wipe some hair out of her face, feeling sweat accumulate on her browline from the exertion. Thoughts that she had pushed away for too long were surfacing with new found anger, "I even had people I had known before I fell, disown me, for bringing you guys. That's not counting the countless death threats by mail-"

"-But that's, I got rid of anything-" Sans found himself stutter for a moment.

"No, you didn't! I saw them, you weren't able to hide all of them. They came to Toriels place too, I saw them over her shoulder cause I'm not stupid," she emphasized, "Yeah, how does it feel! You weren't able to protect me as you promised. Not only did I die underground several times from your negligence, but I was also hated for merely talking peacefully," She found herself yelling again. "It's ironic that these same people cared when I fell, suddenly felt different when I came back with ya'll _._ Suddenly, they wanted to know me but for all the wrong reasons!" She chucked another snowball at him, this time he let it hit him, merely wiping the snow from his face. "I started feeling like I _was_ the bad guy."

For a moment he couldn't speak, he wondered what else she had gotten ahold of that had slipped through his fingers. he shook his head though, "So that was your answer then, to leave?" He paused, as he picked up a ball of snow, already feeling childish with what he was about to do.

"And- And ... not even in person, but as a fucking note? Don't girls _criticize_ guys for breaking up with them so cowardly? Oh, and you know what, fine! Yeah, I'm sorry, I tried to hide all of the more unsavory letters that were sent to you but hey guess what, we received threats too! Papyrus of all people, as sweet as my bro is, also received those nasty letters but guess what he didn't do. He didn't run and hide," He finally returned the artillery being hailed at him. His snowball wasn't surrounded in blue magic but it still hit its mark which for some reason felt so much better than using magic.

She sputtered in shock for a moment, she couldn't believe that he had returned fire, but quickly wiped the snow from her chest. "Yeah well I'm sorry I'm not as strong as you guys are," She paused for a moment noticing the shit-eating smirk on the skeleton's face. "Wipe that stupid grin off your face," She growled, running up to him and getting in his face. "I'm sorry I'm not as strong and brave as you act, I can't always wear this courageous facade like you."

"No one asked you to always be brave, kid," He towered over her small frame, crossing his arms with withering patience.

"And the media tore me up whenever I showed even the smallest amount of weakness or did you forget." She didn't back down if anything she got closer, her anger seething, tears still slipping down her face in utter frustration. "Are you even listening to me, nobody cared that I set beings free from underground, they had an agenda to finish. You wouldn't care though would you, you're just glad I can't reset anymore."

"Watch it, kid," Sans warned.

"Or _what._ " At this, she took a swing at him, not even realizing what she was doing but acting out of impulse. It was when he brought up his arm to block her weak swing that she came back to her senses, and recoiled immediately as the pain ebbed up her arm.

"I'm serious, kid," He warned in a lower voice, his eyes now pitch black pools. He tucked his hands in his shorts pockets as he felt a frustrated sigh escape, "Stop being stupid."

" _Hey_ , don't call me stupid," She furrowed her brows, taking another swing, "Stop avoiding me and _fight_ me you... jack wad," She curled her fists.

"I'm not fighting you," He mused. "So you can stop anytime you want," He finished and after yet another swing, he finally grabbed her wrist.

"Just admit it!" She yelped out, as she went to kick a pile of snow at his feet, only to realize there was a large rock hiding in its depths. She fell from Sans grip and dropped to the ground, gripping her foot and biting her lip as new tears of pain surfaced. She was quick to wipe her face free, not wanting him to see how much she was crying.

"Admit what..." Sans asked, continuing to stand over her. While he was glad that she had stopped swinging her arms like a madman, he didn't budge to try and help her yet.

"Admit that I shouldn't have woken back up after the fall. Admit that someone else should have fallen and lived, done a better job of everything that I ever even hoped and-" She didn't get to finish that thought as she felt a rush of warmth and contact surround her. Her mouth hung open in disbelief and shock as she felt Sans sudden embrace.

The area around them grew dark as the bone Sans had, hovering above them wavered for a moment before falling to the ground and dissipating into nothingness.

Just as the bone dropped, Sans fell to the ground and enveloped Frisk in his arms as his eyebrows drew together in frustration and disbelief. He almost couldn't believe what Frisk had just implied. He couldn't hug her hard enough to erase what she had spoken and its implications. The world around them seemed to fall away and he couldn't imagine being anywhere else at this moment.

He soon felt a few hot tears of his own slip down his cheek. Several minutes of silence passed before either of them were able to say anything.

"Wh-"

"Don't ever say that again... _please,_ " Sans spoke in a shaky voice that was almost too low for Frisk to catch, even in the dead silence that surrounded them. All the emotions, resentment, anger, frustration, but most of all hurt, seemed to slowly ebb away when he heard her confession. He couldn't believe his ears when she spoke like this but more importantly how careless she threw those words out like it wasn't the first time she'd considered this. Had she considered doing anything careless on the surface? To actually follow through with anything? The thought terrified him, it didn't matter how many years had passed between them.

She closed her eyes tightly as she finally returned his embrace. She tightened her grip around him as she felt new fresh tears slipping over, relishing in the warmth that ebbed from his frame and found herself leaning into him.

"You gotta to take care of yourself kid..." Sans paused, "Cause someone really cares about you."

* * *

 _ **Author's Comments-**_

 _Would you believe me if I told you I've never actually played the game so the dialogue I used from the MTT date I had to look up? XD Also, I forgot who it was that mentioned it, but yeah Sans did a terrible job of protecting you underground xD So I thought I'd throw that in there as_ a jab _._

 _Also, I wanted to point out, notice out Sans threw the snowball at her chest instead of her face? Yeah, intentional right there. He's mad but he still wouldn't throw it at her face. *puffs out chest*_

 _Oh boy oh boy, I feel like there is a lot I need to include here but at the same time, I kind of have forgotten what I wanted to say._

 _So I have_ received _a few "asks" on what's going on. I went on vacation to visit my mom and then she came to visit me here so I was away from everything for about a week and a half, and then after that, the house was a mess so cleaning up was a pain. It's been one thing after another, some stuff at work has been going on, I may or may not make a video on all that crap should anyone be interested in the petty drama, WHICH MEANS this story was pushed to the back burner. I wanted to finish it for Frans week but then that just didn't happen... womp womp._

 _Basically, with how the rest of the story is going, I needed to finish the story cause I ended up changing some things in THIS chapter as well so yeah. I wanted to update about this but I really just wanted to plow through this chapter, make it a little longer, and then announce that the rest of the story is finished. Just a matter of_ proofreading _and editing to the best of my ability which if anyone here is from the beginning you know that my editing isn't that great, BUT_ I'M _TRYING LOL. I'm super excited to get back to my main story but_ unfortunately _, those chapters are_ _even longer_ so _get ready for a lot more silence when I get finished here._

 _Please don't get upset with the last chapter, I feel like it kind of cuts off, but between wanting to get back to the main story and this story is already longer than planned, I'm going to do my best with what I have and potentially revisit this the following Christmas and post chapters on Archive *shrugs* we'll see we'll see, anyways._

 _ **Comments-**_

 _Gotta look the comments up cause I don't know which ones I replied to in the last chapter xD_

 _ChangerOfNames_ _\- Oh lord, Ricegum was mentioned, I'm scared now :O I don't mind text dump, I'm scared easily not your fault lolol. Yes they are becoming friends againnnnn I just hope I'm not slamming into it too quickly. I'm trying to pace it._

 _Quite quite, I put so much effort into these titles y'know xD_

 _Olivia the Nerd \- Thank you thank you, I love hearing that! I am trying, and yes I did. I ended up redoing this chapter and the next. I went ahead and finished the story actually, figured it'd be easier to watch over and correct. :O Well, I still enjoy writing the story so I want to continue until I lose interest. _

_Guest_ _\- Thank you btw, this was a really sweet review. I came back from vacation thinking I would have to delete some spam comments but this was a surprise. I'm not gonna lie, I was going to stop accepting guest reviews were it not for Olivia and Changer cause the majority of my "guest" comments have been spammmmmyyyy with extra spam. It's weird to say that yes I have received some negative reviews, which I'm surprised by, BUT... I'm thinking it's mostly trolls from my old Twitch accoun *shrugs. I can actually say the FF site as a whole hasn't been a nasty experience. But thank you, don't worry, I'm not planning on stopping, I have too much fun coming up with new ideas and having fun. While admitting I write FF isn't something I'm comfortable with, I have a strong interest in it and that's what matters right?_

 _ **Social**_

 _Twitter, Tumblr, Twitch, and Ko-fi under EarthyC_ _ashew_

 ** _Credits_**

 _Undertale belongs to Toby Fox_


	15. Not Sorry muhaha

**Time to Get Merry Ch 15**

 _Author's Notes Below_

 _ **(AAAHHHH SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG)**_

* * *

Frisk couldn't take it any longer, hearing these words were too much to bear and she felt her walls finally falling down. Her grip tightened on his frame as a yell escaped her lungs and tears started flowing out. She felt her insides twisting on themselves as she began crying even harder and she nuzzled even further into the safe confines of Sans embrace. She felt so safe at that moment even in the true darkness that surrounded them. The bone Sans had used to light their path had long since gone out and with the only light source being the stars above them, it was almost completely dark but it didn't bother her. She was afraid to admit how safe she felt with him, how quick she was the show her vulnerability but it also felt like a weight had been lifted.

Sans arms only tightened around Frisk as she leaned into him. It felt like he was carrying some of the weight she had been hiding, and he didn't mind at all. Whether from the feeling of isolation she'd been holding in for so long or from hearing him say those words to her, he held her silently, allowing her to let out her demons.

As he felt her start to shake, he began to trace small circles on her back to try and soothe her. "It's okay, let it out," He encouraged, barely above a whisper.

"I-I just felt so small," She coughed a bit, struggling to find words. " It didn't truly hit me how much responsibility I'd have until we got to the surface."

"So you ran..." Sans spoke in a low voice, but not accusing.

"So I ran... and... I'm _sorry,_ " She finally spoke, before breaking into a coughing fit, struggling to catch her breath. The storm boiling inside her was leaving her tired and defeated more than anything.

"Kid... don't be sorry ... Well except maybe for the damage to my shirt," He teased lightly feeling that the shirt was almost soaked through from snow and tears.

Frisk gasped at the mention of this and recoiled from him for a moment, "I- I'm sorr-"

"I'm kidding! C'mon I know it's been a few years, but I know you haven't forgotten I'm a sarcastic ass hole," Sans broke out into a few chuckles.

Feeling the slight vibration of his laughter against her frame seemed to calm her inner turmoil and she was finally able to take a few deep breaths. She was starting to feel her nerves settle, "I was just a kid, I couldn't lead a _dog to water_ , and you guys wanted me to speak on behalf of an _entire race._ "

"Leading a dog to water, that's an interesting comparison," Sans found himself smirking though he tried not to.

"Shut up dork, that's not the point," She coughed through her tears and buried her face further into the sweet smell of his jacket, finding comfort in this gesture. These last five years without this stupid skeleton had felt much longer if she was honest with herself.

"No no, I'll have to remember that one," Sans continued chuckling for a bit.

She couldn't help but finally bust out in some a few chuckles herself, shoving him back in slight annoyance. "It's been a long day okay, give me a break," she finally managed, "I've been dealing with a guy that just won't leave me alone."

"Oh well I guess I should keep an eye out for this guy," Sans smirked, "Oh, and maybe this will help huh?" Just as he said this, he snapped his fingers in an exaggerated manner and a bone was produced before them. It's warm blue glow immediately dispelled the darkness around them, lighting up there faces softly.

Frisk gasped softly when the darkness fell away, and her eyes immediately drew to Sans, his eye lights drawing her attention more than she cared to admit.

"Didn't mean to spook ya, figured you wouldn't want to walk around in darkness the rest of the night," Sans smirked, as he finally got to his feet, dusting himself free of snow before offering a hand to Frisk.

She smirked back, taking his hand, and beginning to get back up when she felt a jolt of pain shoot through her foot and she immediately fell back to the ground with a hissing noise as she suppressed tears.

"Frisk what's wrong!?" Sans questioned, this time leaning back down to help her.

"I guess I kicked that stupid rock harder than I thought, uhm... just give me a second I should be fine."

Sans looked around uncertain, his eyes checking their surroundings for a moment, not wanting any humans to spot them and draw the wrong conclusion.

"I'm still too stubborn for my own good huh?" She smirked as she placed a small amount of pressure on her foot but even that proved uncomfortable.

"If you want we can just head back- whoa," She didn't get a chance to finish as with a motion as quick as lightning, Sans lifted her from the ground with a hand under her arms and the other under her knees. She found a blush starting to creep across her face when being carried bridal style finally registered. She was quick to draw the hood over her face to try and cover over her butterflies.

"You said you couldn't move so I figured I could help for... a little... I should have asked first, I can put you down-"

"No, it's fine," was all Frisk could manage or else she'd bust into another blushing mess.

Sans smirked at this, "you're easier to carry than I thought," he couldn't help himself and almost laughed at her reaction.

Though gawking at his comment at first, she noticed his wide smirk and returned it with her own, "You're a huge rear end you know that?"

"Pfft, me? I think you have me confused with another guy," Sans joked, deciding he was holding Frisk well enough to start walking again.

"Well, I don't see any other fellows around here so..."

"Oh so then we are alone, well aren't we in a precarious situation," Sans smirked, giving Frisk a slightly suggestive wink.

It took Frisk all she had not to cover her face as the blush crept across her face once more, "W-well I still have Clare on speed dial so don't get any ideas."

Sans couldn't help but chuckle some more at this, "I feel like I should be more afraid of her than the police."

Frisk let out a small giggle, "I think you have a point actually. She can be very scary if you get on her bad side," Frisk seemed so sure of this fact and that caused Sans to smirk a bit.

"It sounds like you know from personal experience," Sans mused at her as he readjusted his hold on her.

"Well, you see this _one_ time, at band camp-"

"Oh no no no, I know where this story is headed already," Sans broke out in laughter followed by Frisk when she couldn't hold it any longer.

"Oh c'mon, don't hate me cause I'm fluteiful," Frisk managed, laughing even harder at the blue blush of surprise that flashed across Sans face.

"You're looking a little blue Sans, did I win with just one band pun," Frisk teased. Without meaning to, she felt her head bump up against Sans arm but whether from choice or exhaustion she stayed there.

Sans noticed the additional contact but didn't let it show, "You put me in a bit of a pinch, but I might be able to drum something up."

"Oh there we go, I've been waiting for one of those all night," Frisk stuck her tongue out in a playful fashion.

Sans couldn't help but let a few more puns slip out as they made there way around the path, drawing closer to the water's edge. There was a bench overlooking the water and with Frisk mentioning it earlier, he knew it'd be a beautiful spot to sit and look around for a moment.

"Okay okay, you win. Please have mercy on me," Frisk held her hand up to her chest in feigned horror, unable to take any more of his barrage of corny wordplay.

Sans chuckled at her response as they stood in front of the bench, "I guess I can hold off for a bit, I just have a lot of catching up to do y'know?" He snickered at her as he carefully placed her on the bench next to himself. She had wrapped her arms around his neck into a tight hug while he put her down, but he couldn't help but smirk when he noticed she hadn't let go yet.

"I missed you..." she spoke softly over his shoulder just as she was about to let go. Once she registered she'd said these words out loud, she gripped him tighter, hoping he hadn't heard her.

She had already said it though, and she felt her cheeks heating up as she felt his shoulders freeze in their place. The bone above them dissipated from view which only made her blush worse, and her expression went neutral as he pulled her back.

He gave her a very curious look, though she couldn't quite read his expression. This only made her look away, unable to make contact with the skeleton before her. Now that the glowing bone was gone, the lack of lighting helped conceal their faces. A few city lights shone from across the water but it mostly just illuminated their silhouettes.

The water was calm and quiet, leaving the two to only hear the nervous heartbeats of one another.

"I- look I'm sorry, I just-"

"I missed you too," a warm smile crossed his face. He, at first hesitant, reached his hand up to brush some snow from her hair, his hand moving to and lingering on her cheek, in adoration.

Frisk found herself catching her breath, leaning into the surprising warmth of Sans hand. She took her other hand to push back hair that had fallen into her face.

It was in this moment, Sans realized what he had gotten himself into. He paused, feeling a blue blush creep across his face as he continued looking into Frisk's emerald eyes, and without realizing, he found himself pulling her face closer to his. He paused as he looked to her for permission, almost unable to hold back but waiting for a second. "I-is it okay if-"

"Yes," she interrupted, leaning further into his hand. She felt him caress her cheek with his thumb and almost melted as he moved to her chin and tipped it up towards him.

Frisk watched him carefully, her eyes skirting between his eye lights and his mouth, suddenly curious what it would feel like to kiss a skeleton. As she was brought closer, she closed her eyes, feeling her heart skip a beat in anticipation.

A snowball came flying through the air, nailing Frisk in the face just before she was able to find out though.

"Frisk!" Sans jumped back, but quickly worked to clean the snow from the side of Frisk's face, and offered her a hand to sit back up.

Frisk grit her teeth together as she immediately felt the searing pain of the snow being thrown at her with surprising speed. She took Sans offered hand and rubbed her sore cheek, sending daggers in the direction the snow had come. "Who the _hell,_ " her eyes immediately landed on Clare.

" _Clare?! Wh_ -"

"I'm so sorryyyy... like I'm really sorry I-I was actually aiming for _him_ , " Clare found her voice again and began running at them.

"Gee, thanks," Sans propped his hand up under his chin.

"Clare- I mean _what_ are you- "

"I'm sorry for how I was earlier. I realized I was being stupid and the fact that I was okay with you meeting _him..._ after dark was _crazy_. It doesn't matter if I'm mad, I shouldn't have just let you go through with it."

"Oh sure _I'm_ the one you should be watching out for here, " Sans held up his hands in feigned defense when both ladies shot him daggers, "Continue."

"Look, I'm sorry. While I understand you're an adult, I wish I hadn't turned my back on you at the hospital. I hope you know that no matter what, you could have called me if this trip had gone downhill," Clare spoke with guilt as she finished her apology.

"Thanks, and yeah I know. I let him know too," Frisk replied in a teasing way taking a glance at the skeleton.

Sans smirked at her in response, but Frisk could tell the skeleton was being rather reserved. Just as she was about to direct a joke at him, she heard Clare gasp.

"Girl, what happened to your shoe? Did you have to kick his ass? Or rather, do I need to kick his a-"

"No no, it wasn't him. I kicked a rock on accident and I hurt my leg, in fact, I haven't been walking for about half an hour, I might be good to walk now." She started to get up, and with gritted teeth, she managed to stand up. She could see Sans face drop to concern but as he was standing to help her, she stopped him with a firm thumbs up, "See, I got it." She could tell the expression he gave her was not one of reassurance though.

"Clare has got you now, you're safe and that's what matters. I uh... it's getting late, if anyone sees me here they might wonder why, so I should prolly get going-" Sans began getting up.

Clare had some distance from the two but Sans could see the slightly judging look in her eyes, and the way she had her arms crossed. Not that her approval meant anything to him, but he also didn't know her, and didn't need any unnecessary drama more than what he had already caused. He didn't have any interest in taking a chance that this woman would call law enforcement and he wouldn't have much of a defense for breaking into a park at midnight. As long as he played nice, she should have no reason to want to escalate anything. Meeting with Frisk to get information from her hadn't proved successful but that was okay, the night he had spent with her was worth the visit but he knew his time had run out, it was time to leave.

"I mean, it _is_ almost four in the morning, it might raise a few eyebrows why you were here alone with the woman that left work early- " Clare didn't get to finish as Frisk held her hands up _._

"Stop it! Both of you, no one needs to go _anywhere_ ," She could see the surprised look in Sans eyes and she wondered if it was for standing up for him. "Tonight is usually when I head over to Clare's to watch movies but that's okay, we had a co-worker in the hospital and I had a visitor as well, things changed. Clare, I know we normally do movie night at your house but with him here, you can stay in the spare bedroom for the night and he can stay on the couch. I agree it is getting late, and my foot is only going to take so much more before I'm out of commission completely. Clare if you're not okay with that, you can also head home, I'd like to get going though."

The two looked to Frisk for a moment, unsure what to say, but they found themselves slowly nodding in agreement with what Frisk had suggested.

Though Clare gulped down some slight agitation for the skeleton's antics thus far, she nodded and replied with, " You do have a large living room and a lot of blankets. Yes, that should be fine for the night."

Frisk looked to Sans and the split second Sans was ready to decline, was quickly dismissed with the look she gave him. "... Well, I guess I should get some rest before I leave."

Frisk smiled at this, "Good, we had some really cheesy movies planned for tonight too."

"I guess we'll be calling off today," Clare shrugged in defeat, knowing that the night was still young for the three of them.

"I think so, too bad you couldn't call Andy and he could come over too. We'll have to plan something when he gets out," Frisk smiled at the surprised look Clare gave her.

"I think I'd like that, I think he would too," Clare smiled at her friend, offering her friend a shoulder to lean on while she walked.

"Maybe it'd be better if you helped a little too, cheese head," Clare called to the skeleton who had so far kept his distance from the two.

"Uh... right," Sans replied, somewhat surprised by Clare's invite to make contact with Frisk and the two each took an arm of Frisks to help her back to the car.

Frisk smiled at both of them, looking forward to getting back and drinking some tea.

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes**_

 _Not a big deal, but I originally had this planned to end up at_ Clare's _house but I figured, would Frisk be okay with that considering Sans is a complete stranger to Clare? Eh, maybe not. Oh and I don't want anyone thinking Clare is racist, she would be the same even if he was a person. Weird vibes, meeting late at night, and just kind of the way she gets when she talked about them in the past. Of course, Clare would get over this after seeing Sans is alright, they would end up with a relationship similar to Undyne and Sans._

 _SO! WOW, WOW sorry for taking so long but the last chapter is finally posted. I was thinking I'd end up with a few more chapters but nahhhhhhhppp we done. I hope it doesn't feel too rushed, I re-did these last two chapters quite a few times T-T I wanted the chapter to write itself, and it did about 5 times lol._

 _Thanks to everyone who did end up reading this, reviews (specifically dang **ChangerOfNames** and **OliviaTheNerd** for all the reviews yall are crazy goobers), follows, all that, even if not all of it, it means a lot and I had a lot of fun writing this. Even if it felt like towards the end I was just wanting to get back to my other story, I really did have fun with this one. Especially the last two chapters, this was the first time I'd ever written an "ugly crying" scene and I even looked up tips for writing it, no lieeeeee. I still almost wish I had spent more time on it and drug it out for a little longer, but I'd rather have a medium length that I'm happy with._

 _Either way, I will say this is the end of my journey with this one, fingers crossed, I will be posting this on Archive closer to Christmas this year in case anyone's interested in that, I might try to add extra content then. If you do want to continue reading content from me, I'm currently working on "The Cure" my other Frans story that will be a much slower burn and will be more story driven than fluff. There will be fluff though, TRUST. It's based on the Faithtale AU by momoishy and smollvivi on Tumblr. If you're like nah, that doesn't sound like my thing, that's a-okay, I once again thank you for reading this none the less. :O_

 ** _Comments_**

 _ChangerOfNames_ _\- Hey hey, don't give out his secrets, he did it on purpose I swear XD._

 _Well for this story yeah, something different right? I'm not one for chapter titles anyways lol._

 _The second one yeah, kind of "forced" to stay in one area close to the mountain, but with how the story would continue, Frisk would be joining back and helping cause she's been given a chance to grow up and now she wants to tackle this. I didn't think about the jobs, but yeah if humans don't like monsters very much why would they want to employ them lol. xDDDD Wooooooowwww on that second to last comment._

 _OliviaTheNerd \- I sure hope so! I can only hope the ending is good too ;A; So many shows I've heard of or watching with bad endings like eeeeehhh_

 _I'm sorry to hear :( I read an article on Twitter that was saying millennials were going to therapists more for their mental health and you have no idea how happy that makes me. I'm so glad so many people are tackling the stigma around mental health. I'm sad it's coming to a close, crazy to think I wanted to finish this last Christmas but I'm glad I kept it all these years._

 _ **Social**_

 _Twitter, Tumblr, Ao3, and Ko-fi under EarthyC_ _ashew/ Twitch under NaClCashew_

 ** _Credits_**

 _Undertale belongs to Toby Fox_

 _~ Pooky_


End file.
